I Promise To Come Back
by Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were bestfriends since they were babies. But, bandits come to their village and kidnap Kagome. After 10 long depressing years Kagome was a maid for the enemy. And Inuyasha becomes lord of the western lands along with Sesshoumaru. What
1. The Very Beginning

_Please be kind this is my first fic. And I promise you next chapter will be better since this was so dull. And if you need help with what some of these words mean just ask. I will gladly tell you._

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-The Very Beginning-**

"Inuyasha!" yelled a woman.

A little hanyou around the age of three came running "Yesh mama?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Hey Inuyasha we have some great news for you?"

Inuyasha jumped up and down he loved surprises, "Really? What? What is it?"

Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes.

"Well its kind of a long story sweetie." She told the little hanyou. Inuyasha sat down, "No worry mama, me listen." Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Just tell him." And walked out the room. "Alright… Lets go Inuyasha." She grabbed his hand and led him out the room.

She took him outside the palace to one of the royal gardens. She took him to her favorite one, the one where his father proposed to her. It was a beautiful sight. Sakura trees surrounded them. They sat down on a marble bench where there were a bunch of rose bushes. And with the look of the sun setting just made it look even better.

"Ok okkasan tell me the good news." He said with smiles.

She smile back and said, "Well… you know I'm human right and that I'm not actually from this village."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Of course 'cause this is a demon village. But, you're here now 'cause you and daddy love each other."

His mother nodded in response, "Exactly, I'm from a human village… But, recently our number one enemies have attacked the village. Onigumo and Naraku."

Inuyasha stared into his mother's eyes, it looked like she wanted to cry. "And everybody I knew and loved in that village was killed, except for one. My child hood best friend Kaori survived with her daughter Kagome. But, her husband was killed in the process." She told Inuyasha.

"Okkasan I don't see how this is good news…" he mumbled.

His mother had a small smile. "I know it doesn't sound that good. But, I invited Kaori and Kagome to live with us. So that means I will reunite with my old friend, and you will make a new friend."

Inuyasha's little doggy ears perked up at that, "Really how?" he asked.

"Kagome will become your new friend and you'll have to help watch over her since she's a year younger than you." She told him.

"Oh, ok." He smiled.

"I see your telling him the news Izayoi!" said a big powerful demon.

She turned around to see the strong dog demon she fell in love with. Her eyes softened even more when she looked into his deep golden eyes. She had a sweet smile that graced her lips.

"Yes, I am." She looked at Inuyasha, "And we both just can't wait."

Inuyasha interrupted, "But, mama how do you know it really is Kaori, how did you find out?"

His father sat next to him, "She knows 'cause women know everything."

Izayoi giggled, "No we don't. Now stop lying to the boy Inunotaisho"

"But its true." he repeated.

"No. The reason why we know is because Kaori wrote it down on a scroll and had it sent by a demon slayer. And her scent was all over it. At least that's what your father said." She told Inuyasha.

"D-De-Demon Slayers!" Inuyasha stuttered.

Izayoi smiled warmly, " Don't worry these taijiya wont hurt our village. We made a treaty with them so we can both have our vengeance against Onigumo and Naraku."

"But, Kaori is with them. We should pick her up tomorrow." Inunotaisho said aloud.

"Right you are. And I should have their rooms prepared for them." Izayoi stood up. "Come on Inuyasha its bed-time." Inuyasha bowed to his father, "Alright okkasan! Ayasuminasai otousan."

Izayoi took Inuyasha up to his room. "Good Night." She said and tucked him in. Inuyasha layed in his bed thinking of tomorrow until he finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Meeting Kagome

_Thank you so much for your comments. Well here's the update you guys were waiting for. This one is super long. Hope you enjoy. - **Ja Ne**_

**I Promise To Come Back**

** -Meeting Kagome-**

The distant horizon of the sun rising was the most beautiful shade of pink. The air was wispy and you could smell the rain coming west. But, when you opened the window you could feel the crisp refreshing air hit you.

Inuyasha just couldn't sleep. He was too anxious to meet this Kagome girl his mom was so fond of. But, also he couldn't sleep because of the many nightmares he had that night. The horrible vision that involved Naraku slaughtering his parents. Giving them the most horrible torture possible.

'Knock Knock!'

Inuyasha fell off the windowsill onto the floor. He quickly scrambled to his little feet and ran towards the door. He opened the door and scowled at the person he saw. Sesshoumaru walked in Inuyasha's room smirking.

"What's so funny baka?" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't act like you don't know." Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't." Inuyasha snapped back.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I'm laughing at your foolishness."

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I'm laughing that you fell flat on your face when I knocked on the door. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I heard you… Demon hearing sure comes in handy, don't you think little brother."

"Shut up…"

"What ever just get dressed 'cause we're leaving to meet that Kalome girl."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha corrected.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "What ever, same shi-"

Izayoi walked in on them. "Is everything okay in here boys?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to her he just stalked off. Inuyasha smiled at his mom and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just happy that we are all alive." he said.

She smiled back at him "Okay. Well let's get ready."

A little later Inuyasha stomped out of his room. "But, okkasan I don't want to wear this!"

"Why not you look so cute?" she smiled.

He was wearing a snow white kimono with blue crescent moons on the edges. It was all tied back with a golden obi. His kimono was simular to his older brother's. Sesshoumaru finally came down stairs with the rest of the family and laughed when he saw Inuyasha.

"Don't worry you look fine." Inunotaisho told him.

"But-" Inuyasha started.

"Let's go already..." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine." Inunotaisho said.

They all went into the royal carraige. It was being pulled by Inunotaisho's most trusted dragon youkai. Ah-Un was the only dragon youkai that could carry the family at such quick speed.

Soon they finally arrived to the taijiya village after a long ride which seemed to take all day. Once they finally made a stop Inuyasha jumped out of the carraige.

Izayoi giggled, "Looks like he can't wait."

"Looks like he's already in love." Inunotaisho joked.

Sesshoumaru just followed with a disgusted look evident on his face.

A little girl in a traditional demon slayer outfit jumped in front of Inuyasha and pointed her hiraikotsu at him. "Back demon!" she yelled

Inuyasha was startled by this but quickly got into his stance to attack.

Then an old man came running and grabbed the little girl. "No! No Sango! These people are on our side!"

Sango quickly got to her knees and bowed, "Please forgive my foolishness!" she cried.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes." Izayoi said.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're taking her away from us... Please promise to take care of her. Sango said.

"You see Sango is an only child and she has been taking care of Kagome with Kaori. So, she very protective of her. Like an older sister." The old man said.

"We can still visit Kagome in the the Demon Village, right grandpa?" she asked.

"Well maybe if it's okay with the Lord Of The Western Lands." he said.

"Of course it's okay with us Shako, come when ever you want." Inunotaisho replied.

Sango ran and hugged Inunotaisho's leg tightly. "Oh, thank you ever so much!" she cried.

Inunotaisho surprisingly hugged her back, "No problem." he said.

Kaori walked towards them holding a little bundle close to he chest. Izayoi's eyes widened when she saw that Kaori had a puffy belly. Was she... No she couldn't be. Izayoi ran and embraced her friend and held Kagome. They both were crying tears of joy to see eachother. It's been years since they've seen eacother.

"Kaori are you having another baby."

Kaori smiled brightly, "Yes. I wanted to surprise you that's why I didn't tell you."

"Well it sure is a surprise. But, just I'm so glad you two are okay." Izayoi said.

Inuyasha jumped up and down to see the baby but he was just too short. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at him and carried Inuyasha back into the carraige. Before Inuyasha could even say anything Sesshoumaru explained.

"You should stay out of the way for now. When the females are done talking you can see the baby."

"But, why?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"It's just the way it is. Women are confusing creatures. But, when they are done catching up you may intervene." he replied.

It was hours before the women came back to the carraige. But, Inuyasha was already asleep.

Inuyasha's nose twitched. He smelled an intoxicating smell of brown sugar, vanilla, and lavender. He opened his eyes to see what smelled so good, and when he opened his eyes he was shocked to see a baby girl face to face with him.

"Kagome?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"Yes. Inuyasha meet Kagome. Kagome meet Inuyasha." Kaori said in a playfull voice.

"Hi Kagome." he whispered.

Kagome's big bright chocolate brown eyes stared at him. Inuyasha sniffed her neck.

"Mmmm... You smell good." he said

Kagome giggled and kissed his nose, "Washa, Washa!" she said.

Inuyasha's cheeks went red and he smiled brightly.

"Awwwwwww!!!" everybody said in the carraige.

Even Sesshoumaru had to crack a smile at this sight.


	3. Welcome To Your New Home

Thank you so much everybody! I didn't think so many people would like my story. This is the first fic I ever wrote, and I'm just so happy people like it. And to answer your question Inu's Chipmunk Inuyasha is 3, Kagome is 2, and Sesshoumaru is 9. I'm also putting Koga in. But, they will get older in like the next two chapters.

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-Welcome To Your New Home-**

By the time the family made it all the way to the palace it was evening. The sky way dark and the little stars were starting to twinkle. The weather was nice outside considering it was summer time. The breeze was nice and refreshing.

Inuyasha jumped out of the carraige again, "Yay! We're home!"

"Calm down Inuyasha." Izayoi told Inuyasha.

"Shut up baka you're going to wake up the whole village!" Sesshoumaru growled and walked off before Inuyasha could argue.

"Inunotaisho sweetie, can you please put Inu-Kun to bed?" Izayoi asked.

"Of course dear." he replied.

"But, what about Gome-Chan?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's kind of late for Kagome to be up Inuyasha. She's a baby and needs her rest." Kaori told him.

"But, I wanted to give you guys the grand tour of your new home." he said pouting.

"You can do that tomorrow, okay." said Izayoi.

"Alright. Good night everybody." Inuyasha said.

Inunotaisho took Inuyasha upstairs to his room and tucked him in, "You really like Kagome huh?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded with his cheeks red.

"Don't worry I'll help you work things out when your older cause women are complicated creatures." Inunotaisho told his son.

"Okay." Inuyasha replied still blushing.

Inuyasha was tossing and turning all night. Part of him couldn't sleep 'cause he was excited. And the other part of him was scared to go to sleep because of the dream he had the night before. Finally he fell asleep for a good 30 minutes. Then he woke up to a nightmare where Onigumo and Naraku set the village on fire and took Kagome away from him. He jumped out of bed sweating and trembling all over. It felt so real. Then his little doggy ears perked up. He heard the faint sound of a baby crying. He knew it was Kagome but he wanted to see what was wrong. He crawled out of his futon and stumbled down the long corridors to Kaori's room. He cracked open the sliding shoji door and stuck his head in. Kaori saw Inuyasha and smiled.

"Hello Inuyasha. What are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"Had a nigtmare and Gome-Chan's crying woke me up." he said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did she wake up everybody else?"

"No just me." he replied.

She motioned for Inuyasha to come over to her. He did what he was told. And once Kagome saw Inuyasha was in the room her crying stopped immediately. Kaori picked up both of the babies, one in each arm and rocked them back forth while she sang the lullaby Every Heart to them.

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"

When she looked at them again they were both fast asleep with smiles on their faces. She smiled at them and tucked them under the covers. She sat down on a small stool and watched them sleep. But, eventually she fell asleep herself.

When they woke up in the morning they all had a nice big breakfast prepared for them in bed. Miso Soup, rice, bread, and green tea. They ate all of it, not even leaving a crumb. Once they finished eating the servant Jaken came in to take their dishes. Inuyasha heard Jaken mutter "Stupid humans" and tripped him which made Kagome giggle. After the delicious breakfast, the other servant Shiori prepared their baths in the hot springs. It was so relaxing, they all enjoyed it. When they went back to their rooms after the bath they saw new silk kimonos on their bed that fitted each of them perfectly.

"Are you ready for the grand tour of your new home?!" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Yes we are." said Kaori.

"Washa, Washa!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha smiled and walked them throught the palace. He showed them the kitchens, gardens, ball room, dining room, dungeons, bed rooms, libraries, servants quarters, guests rooms, hot springs, the private water falls, the boiler room, bath rooms, musics rooms, the royal closets, family farm, the dojos, weapons room, hospital wing, and the private school. Of course all the rooms were huge. Even Inuyasha lost his way around the palace. It took them all day to look around the palace and to remember where all the rooms were. Then in the after noon he took them to the village. Everybody was so kind. He showed them the shops, markets, resturants, other schools, the place where they have their festivals, the medical huts, where the demon army trained, the court rooms, even the demon forest. That's where they ran into Koga.

"Hey there Yash." said Koga.

"'Sup Koga." replied Inuyasha.

Koga stuck his nose high up in the air and sniffed. He walked all the way where Kagome was and sniffed again. Then he started sniffing Kagome's neck which made her giggle even more.

"Mmm... She smells good." commented Koga "And she's pretty too."

Inuyasha frowned when he heard what Koga said. He started have a funny feeling and he didn't like it at all. It made him mad to see Koga so nice to **_his_** Kagome. The only thing he knew was that he had to get rid of this wolf demon. But, Kaori just smiled and left the kids to play. She knew Inuyasha would take good care of Kagome. But, she didn't know what was going to happen once she left.

"Get away!" growled Inuyasha.

Koga raised an eyebrow and put Kagome on the ground, "And why should I?"

"Cause Kagome is mine you flea bitten Ookami! So get away!" Inuyasha yelled.

Koga went up to Inuyasha's face, "Is that a way to talk to your elders?"

"Your only older by a year." Inuyasha shot back.

Koga chuckled, "Yup, and I'm sure Kagome likes more mature guys. So you back off!"

Inuyasha jumped on top of Koga and started punching.

Koga kicked Inuyasha off, and pulled his dog ears.

Inuyasha yelped like a puppy and bit Koga's tail.

Kagome started to cry, "Washa, Washa, Kogi!"

They immediately stopped and tried to calm her down. But she wouldn't stop, not even for the funny faces they made.

"You what you did baka!" they yelled at each other.

Inuyasha turned around and carried Kagome back towards the palace. He was walking fast cause he smelled rain. Koga went the other way cause he heard the other wolves calling him. When Inuyasha got to the palace gate he saw Kaori waiting for them. Kaori immediately took Kagome out his hands cause she saw the blood.

"Well welcome to your new home." he said and fainted.

Inunotaisho saw his son faint and rushed him into the hospital wing. Inunotaisho knew exactly what happened even though Inuyasha might not have. But, he was still surprised that Inuyasha was fighting to be Kagome's mate at such a young age.

"That's Pure Love." Inunotaisho said.


	4. Best Friend Or Enemy

Last chapter was kind of boring to me. Well I'm going to make them older in this chapter. Hope you guys like it. In the next chapter is when all the real chaos happens.

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-Best Friend Or Enemy-**

"Inuyasha! Yasha wait up for me!" a voice cried in the distance.

Inuyasha turned around and saw it was his little friend Kagome running after him. Five years has past since he first met her. She wasn't the little baby anymore. Now she was a little 7-year-old girl. Inuyasha had also grown; he was now 8 years old. Actually everybody changed over the years even Sesshoumaru who was now 14. Sesshoumaru had grown even colder to the world, but he did show his nice side to Kagome, which was strange. But, one thing never changed with Inuyasha. He still hated Koga. Koga was now 9 and always tried to impress Kagome. He even called Kagome **_his _**woman. Inuyasha hated him even more for that. And to think they used to be friends.

"Finally! I've been waiting on you forever!" he called back.

She ran up to him and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry Yasha! Okkasan was teaching me more about my priestess powers!" she smiled brightly.

"Cool… Well I'm going home now." He said.

She followed him like a little puppy. "But, why?"

Inuyasha pointed at the sky, "The New Moon, remember."

"Oh yeah that's the time you become human right." She rubbed his doggy ears and he started to purr like a kitten.

"DOG TURD GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!!!" yelled Koga.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN YOU MANGY WOLF!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

Koga went to Kagome and held her hands. "You see Kagome you need me as your mate."

"She sure as hell doesn't!" Inuyasha yelled in the background.

Koga ignored his remark, "You need someone who can be demon 24/7."

Kagome was blushing bright red, she liked Koga a lot, but she also liked Inuyasha. She didn't know what to do. She also didn't want to hurt anyone so she asked, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm a full demon so I'm already way stronger than dog turd over there. And I will always protect you and our cubs even if it means sacrificing my life. And I swear in the name of Kami I will never allow anyone to hurt you."

Koga looked deeply into her eyes. And was about to go in for the kiss. Kagome didn't know what to do, she was glued to the ground and her knees were weak. Part of her wanted the kiss but the other part wanted it to be with Inuyasha.

But, Inuyasha came to her rescue and tackled Koga to the ground. Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill Koga. Kagome was scared so she did what first came to mind. She dropped to her knees and whispered a couple of words and prayer beads appeared in her hand.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed.

But, they kept fighting and blood began to spill. She yelled his name again and this time the prayer beds went around his neck.

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!!!" she yelled.

And Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. She said it a couple of more times and that created a deep hole in the earth. Koga watched and fell over laughing. He laughed so much that tears were in his eyes.

Finally Inuyasha pushed himself up. He spit dirt out of his mouth. His face was all red. Mostly because he was angry and also because he was embarrassed. Kagome crawled next to him and tried to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Inuyasha pushed her away, "Sorry?! SORRY!!! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!!!"

Kagome took a step back and tears were about to form in her eyes.

"What the hell is this?!" he asked pulling on the prayer beads.

"It's a rosary to subdue you!" she said as tears rolled down her eyes.

"SUBDUE ME?! YOU SHOULD HAVE SUBDUED HIM!!! He yelled pointing at Koga.

Koga came up behind her and hugged her tight.

"Shut up you baka! I told you on day 1 that she would choose me cause she needs someone more mature!" Koga yelled back in her defense.

"I subdued you cause you might have killed Koga no matter what I say! But, Koga would have stopped if I asked him to. He listens to what I have to say. He cares about how I feel!" she cried.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT KAGOME YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL… ESPECIALLY NOW!!!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"Tell me Kagome after all we've been through, are you my friend or enemy?" he asked in a low growl.

Kagome never answered.

That was the last straw for Inuyasha. And he said something he instantly regretted.

"I HATE YOU!!!"

Kagome fell to the ground crying. Inuyasha started walking towards her to apologize. He felt horrible inside. Koga sent a threatening growl towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes went red. Now he really wanted to kill Koga. It was his fault in the first place by showing up when he's not wanted. His inner demon came out. His demon was going to tear Koga limb from limb. And in a second Sesshoumaru was in the scene.

"Koga take Kagome up to her room in the palace." Sesshoumaru said.

Koga nodded and did what he was told. He liked Sesshoumaru. He was so different from Inuyasha. He had no problems with Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't like pissing Sesshoumaru off anyway cause if he did he'd be dead.

Sesshoumaru had watched the whole thing from the beginning of the fight to now. And he knew this was the time to intervene. If he didn't then Inuyasha's demon would have went on a killing rampage that wouldn't end until every person in this village was dead. That includes Kagome. Or even worse, the inner demon's lust might have forced him to rape Kagome. And Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha would regret it what ever he did after the damage was done.

Inuyasha just stared at Sesshoumaru waiting to see what he was going to do next. Then Sesshoumaru did the most surprising thing. He hugged his little brother. He had his little brother locked into a tight embrace. Inuyasha's eyes were starting to go back to its original golden form. Then he let all of his tears fall. Inuyasha didn't care if he appeared weak to his older brother. All he cared about was getting Kagome back.

"I screwed up!" Inuyasha cried on his brother's shoulder.

"Yes you did… But, it's not to late to fix it." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha in his ear.

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Arigato Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything back. He just carried Inuyasha all the way back to the palace so he could rest before the New Moon came.


	5. I Promise To Come Back

LOL. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciated it. And I know some of you think Inuyasha is a violent 8 year old but you have to admit we weren't angels when we were 8. Plus he's in love and he fights for what he wants the way dogs and wolves do. And as you can see he got a little too aggressive for Kagome.

Inuyasha: 8

Sesshoumaru: 14

Kagome: 7

Sota: 4 (Kagome's little brother)

Koga: 9

Sango: 8

Kikyou: 8

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-I Promise To Come Back-**

It was late evening. And the two little inu sons were telling their father exactly what happened earlier that day. He was kind of shocked at how Inuyasha lost control of his actions. And he was even more surprised at how Sesshoumaru was being nice to Inuyasha. He liked it. He knew Sesshoumaru wasn't **that** cold hearted.

"So what does Inuyasha have to do?" Sesshoumaru asked for his little brother.

"I have no clue, he screwed up bad." Replied Inunotaisho.

What do you mean you have no clue? You're the one that said a long time ago that you would help me with Kagome cause girls are complicated creatures!" Inuyasha said in quotation marks.

Sesshoumaru quietly slipped out of the room he was going to check on Kagome.

Inunotaisho chuckled. "Yes I did say that."

"So how do I fix it you're the expert." Inuyasha snapped.

Inunotaisho faced his son and said, "I don't know. You have to find out on your own. Make it up as you go along."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean don't plan anything ahead cause if something happens that doesn't go your way then you really are screwed cause you don't know what to do next. You'll be too stuck on your plan" Inunotaisho told his son.

"Okay. But, I still don't know what to do." Inuyasha said.

Inunotaisho sighed. His son was just like him when he was small. Inuyasha actually reminded him of himself a lot. Very territorial, slow, crazy, wild, unpredictable, temperamental, and clueless.

"Just apologize and admit you were stupid and wrong. Women love it when we're wrong and they love being right." Inunotaisho said.

"Umm… okay." Inuyasha said

Inunotaisho smiled and pushed Inuyasha out the door, "Do it now before it's too late."

Inuyasha sighed and started walking towards Kagome's room.

Sesshoumaru had already visited Kagome. She seemed to be okay but he had to kick the wolf demon out cause he knew Inuyasha would come soon and if he saw Koga with Kagome all hell would brake loose. He was pleased to see that the little wolf demon didn't object or question what he was told.

When it was just he and Kagome it was kind of awkward in a way. It was hard to see her this way; all sad and depressed knowing his brother caused her this pain. She couldn't even look him in the eye. She just stared up at the stars.

Sesshoumaru left without saying a word. He didn't know exactly what to say anyways. But, he couldn't help but have the feeling that something really bad was going to happen tonight.

Inuyasha finally made it to the door. He caught Sesshoumaru's scent. That meant he went into Kagome's room not that long ago. He just prayed to Kami that he didn't make the situation worse than what it already was. Finally Inuyasha took a deep breath and brought himself to knock on the door.

'Knock Knock' 

"Come in." said small weary voice.

Inuyasha walked in the room and at once Kgome turned her head and looked the other way. Inuyasha sighed and sat next to her on her bed. He had no idea what to say.

"Leave please." She whispered.

Inuyasha took a chance and hugged tight, "Please dont be like that Gome-Chan."

She didn't say anything to him; she didn't even look at him.

Tears were actually starting to form in his eyes. "Kagome I am so sorry… I was dead wrong."

When he said this she actually looked up at him. 'Wow, dad was right women really do like to hear us admit we're wrong' he thought in his head.

"I lost control… I never meant to hurt you I was just so mad about you subduing me instead of him. But, that's still no excuse to say what I said and do what I did."

Kagome nodded her head at him.

"I-I never hated you and never will. And I'll never hurt you cause-"

He was cut off by Kagome's bone crushing hug. Inuyasha was so relieved. She actually accepted his apology and she didn't hate him.

"It's okay Washa!" she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be Kagome. It's my entire fault… And I just want to let you know-"

'_BANG!_'

There was an explosion off in the distance.

"What the hell." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Stay here where its safe."

Kagome nodded her head but inside she was saying, 'Oh Inuyasha your so stubborn always going off on your own!'

When Inuyasha arrived at the scene there was already utter chaos. He had no clue what was going on. Everything around him was moving so fast. So many flashing lights and colors swirled around him. Humans and youkai running around screaming. Fires were started and explosions were going off. Arrows and guns were shot. Swords were being clashed. There was blood being shed and bodies being hung. Bandits were running around the village taking young women and girls away.

The leader of the bandits was Naraku.

It was unbelievable to Inuyasha. His nightmare had come true.

He heard a familiar voice scream. It was Kaori, Kagome's mother screaming. A bunch of bandits were surrounding her.They tried to force her to go with them, but she refused. They threatened and slapped her. But she still refused to go with them. Now Inuyasha could see why Kagome was so brave and stubborn.

But it all happened so fast. One second Kaori is sranding telling the bandits that she wont go. Next minute she was laying flat on the floor with an arrow through the back of her head. Inuyasha's eyes grew so wide when he saw her ther laying dead.

"MOMMY!!!" Kagome screamed from the palace gate.

She made a sprint and pushed past the bandits and to her mother. She cried and cried. She started to cradle her mother in her arms. The blood was soaking her little Kimono. But, she didn't care. She only wanted her mother back. Now it was only her and her little brother Sota.

Then Naraku came up behind Kagome and pulled her arm. But, she didn't let go. She clung on to her mother for dear life. That's when Inuyasha came. He had to intervene at this point to save the girl he loved.

"What a pretty girl." said one of the bandits.

"She will be of great use to us." replied another.

"Bet she'll be a great fu-" but he never finshed what he was going to say cause Inuyasha's fist met his jaw.

They all circled Inuyasha ready to kill him but Naraku said, "Don't waste your energy."

He pulled Kagome up by her hair so hard that she was forced to let go of her mother. She winced at the pain.

Now Inuyasha was even more pissed. But he couldn't handle all of the bandits at the same time. He was alone. He couldn't find his father, his mom was healing the wounded soldiers, he had no clue where Sesshoumaru was, and Koga was helping his own tribe.

Naraku put a knife up to Kagome's neck, "If you want her to live I advice you give up!"

That froze Inuyasha in his place. He felt so helpless. He had no clue on what to do.

Naraku smirked and lifted Kagome up to his shoulder. She kicked and screamed but that only made Naraku's grip tighter. It was futile to try to escape.

"Please Inuyasha help me!" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha made a dash for her and grabbed her hand. He held on tight with all his might. His claws were digging into her skin making the blood trickle. The tears were rolling gown both their cheeks.

"I don't want to go Inuyasha! Don't let them take me please!" she cried.

"I won't let them take you from me Kagome!" he said.

Naraku had had enough he started to kick Inuyasha. But he still wouldn't let go. One of the bandits pulled out his sword and would've chopped of Inuyasha's hand if he hadn't pulled it away at the right time. Naraku quickly jumped on a horse with Kagome on his shoulder.

Inuyasha still didn't give up. He chased them.

"Kagome! I love you!" he screamed.

Her eyes widened from shock but she was delighted to hear him say that. She cracked a very small smile and said, "I love you too Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was happy to hear her say it back but was pissed off that he coulcn't catch up. His energy was fading, and he was falling more and more behind each passing second. He knew he'd never catch up.

Kagome saw he was exhausted, he looked like he was about to pass out right there in the middle of the chase. And she had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop Naraku. But, she lied to him and herself.

"I Promise To Come Back!"

Finally his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He made tight fist. He had let Kagome and himself down. And deep down he knew he might never see her again.

"KA-GO-ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Learn To Hold Your Tongue

_I know I know last chapter was sad. And I apologize for the long update. _

I Promise To Come Back 

**-Learn To Hold Your Tongue -**

Naraku and his crew of bandits were on their way to the eastern lands. It took about three days to get there on horse. And they did not make one single stop. But, they did have to tell Kagome to shut up on the way cause she wouldn't stop screaming and crying on the way. Kagome was tired, hungry, and in pain cause she was still hanging from Naraku's shoulder.

The eastern lands were completely different from the western lands. They had been at war for years. The western lands were supposed to be an all demon village. But, it changed when Lord Inunotaisho fell in love with the human priestess Izayoi. After that they started to accept humans more. But, the eastern lands were an all-human village with the exception of Naraku. Onigumo's most trusted friend. They didn't like the fact that one of the demons took one of their women (Izayoi). After that, they have been at war ever since.

Onigumo wasn't a good leader. He was truly a coward deep down. He was a no good for nothing thug, hustler. And his whole crew of bandits was even worse, especially with Naraku leading them. Naraku was an evil cruel demon. And all he ever wanted to do was take over the world. And everybody thinks Naraku will turn on Onigumo so he can get what he wants.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled.

"Shut up blood traitor!" yelled one of the bandits.

"It's disgusting how all of the priestesses are falling for demons nowadays." Said another.

"The bitch Izayoi started it with that dog." Replied another.

"Take that back bakas!" Kagome yelled back.

Naraku tightened his grip so Kagome could barely breath. Kagome stayed quiet after that and didn't make anymore outburst.

Finally late at night Naraku and his gang of bandits made it back to the eastern palace. The bandits took all of the other girl demons they captured to another direction. Kagome had a bad feeling about this. Naraku carried Kagome up the stone steps to the throne room and tossed her on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this Naraku?" asked Onigumo.

"She's a priestess. Let her live?" Naraku asked.

"Sure." Replied Onigumo.

Onigumo finally took a look at Kagome and his eyes widened. He then took a look on his right side. He stared at his only daughter Kikyou, then back at Kagome.

"You two look identical." He stated aloud. "Did you notice that Naraku?" he asked.

Naraku turned around to take a look and took a step back. He was shocked. The two girls looked almost exactly alike. They looked like they could be twin sisters. How could he have not noticed the similarities? They both were the same height, had the same hair except Kikyou's was longer, had the same eyes except Kagome's were brown and Kikyou's were blue.

"How old are you sweetie?" he asked.

Kagome didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Still she gave no answer.

"Would you like to become Kikyou's sister since she's an only child?" he asked.

Kagome jumped up, "Hell No! I want to go home now!"

Onigumo looked at her like if she was crazy, "We saved you from those demons."

"Saved me? You bring me here against my will you BASTARD!!!" she yelled.

Onigumo was furious at what this little girl had to say. Nobody has ever spoken to him in such a manner. Not even Naraku. And he wasn't going to let her be the first. So he raised his hand high and slapped her with all his might. She crashed down to the floor with a huge red mark on her cheek. It burned so much and the tears coming from her eyes weren't helping.

"Take her down to the dungeons with the rest of the trash!" he ordered Naraku.

Even Naraku was surprised at Onigumo's actions. But, he just snickered. The girl was asking. She had to learn how to control that sassy mouth of hers. He was positive she learned it from that loud mouth inu hanyou that she called "Inuyasha". But he did what he was told and dragged her down to the dungeons.

Finally they made it to a dark corridor where there was a huge black steel door. She could hear crying and screaming beyond the door, and that frightened her even more. He pulled out a chain that held a bunch of keys. He had to use a couple to unlock the huge door. They wanted to make sure none of their prisoners escaped. When he got the door open he kicked Kagome in and slammed the door behind her. She just lay there on the floor and cried her little broken heart out.


	7. 10 Years Is A Long Time To Wait

_Thanks for the reviews everybody_. _Especially the one's who gave me some tips on how to make this a better story like Sango Taijiya. I'm going to take your advice._

I Promise To Come Back 

**-10 Years Is A Long Time To Wait-**

"WAKE UP!!!"

Kagome shot up out of bed and ended up falling flat on her face from the top bunk.

"Owwie…" she mumbled.

'Now I know how Inuyasha felt… Inuyasha' she thought to herself.

She started to daydream again about a certain hanyou friend of hers.

"Sango she's daydreaming again! Bring her back to earth!" yelled the girl who had woken Kagome up.

A tall athletic girl with long brown hair walked in. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Kagome on the floor.

"Hey don't look at me it was all her!" she said defensively.

Sango just sighed at her friend and laughed. She remembered when she first met her when they were toddlers. Sango was 3 at the time and Kagome was 2. She remembered how she had promised to visit Kagome at the western lands, but never got to fulfill that promise because of her taijiya training. She remembered the day her new baby brother was born and how excited she was. And she remembered the horrible day from 10 years ago. The day Naraku and the bandits ambushed the taijiya village that had an alliance with the western lands. She remembered how her family and friends were killed. She remembered how Naraku took control over her little brother Kohaku and used him to stab her in the back. She remembered being carried away and tossed in a dungeon where she had reunited with Kagome…

Sango started to tap Kagome's shoulder, but Kagome did not respond back. Then Sango started to shake Kagome, but she still did not respond back. Finally Sango took a deep breath and did a high-pitched whistle right into Kagome's ear.

Kagome jumped up, "Nani?"

"Finally you woke up sleeping beauty." Sango said.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "I was awake… but my mind began to wander."

"Inuyasha, huh?" she asked.

Kagome nodded with a very weak smile. Sango just shook her head and sighed at her best friend.

"You just can't let him go can you? I know you love him but you have to let him go." Sango said.

"Why should I?" Kagome snapped back.

"10 years is a long time to wait Gome-Chan. For all you know he could have forgotten about you and moved on and get married, have some kids." Sango told her.

Kagome stood up with tears in her eyes, "How can you say that Sango?"

"I'm being realistic and logical about this situation Kagome!" Sango said.

"I made a promise!"

"Fine… you made a promise to Inuyasha. But, please enlighten me on how you're going to escape?" Sango asked.

"Escape?"

"Yes escape!" she yelled.

"From what?"

Sango spread her arms far apart, "From here! This hell hole!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"How are you going to get from rags to riches Kagome?"

"Huh, nani?"

Sango sighed, "Inuyasha is the royal family of the western lands right?"

Kagome nodded.

"So how are you going to escape from being a maid here so you can be with Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." Kagome responded.

"Exactly… Now lets get to work before Kikyou flips." Sango said.

Kagome went to the bathroom to change into her maid uniform. But, the words Sango said still rang in her head.

"10 years is a long time to wait."


	8. I'm Still Waiting

_Ready for a new chapter people! I'll try to make this one longer. And I'm sorry for the long update it's pretty hectic on the holidays._

I Promise To Come Back 

**-I'm Still Waiting –**

"Wakey! Wakey! Uncle Yasha!" said a cheery voice.

Inuyasha groaned and turned over on his bed. The little girl on the side of his bed jumped on top of him. He woke up and saw her on top of his stomach. She stared at him with her big bright brown eyes. They twinkled with excitement.

Inuyasha was still very disoriented, "K-Kagome?"

"No silly! Its me Rin." The little girl said giggling.

"Oh… So what's up Rin?" he asked her.

"Well Fluffy-Sama told me to wake you up." She said cheekily.

Inuyasha smirked at the nickname she gave his older brother. He actually liked having Rin around. She reminded him of Kagome. They even looked alike. But, then he remembered it has been 10 years since he last saw her, so she was probably older and more matured. That's if she was even alive. He still had nightmares on the very day that they got separated. He hoped she was okay.

So many things have changed without her by his side. Like his father being assassinated. Nobody knows who did it and how it was pulled off. But, everyone was positive Naraku and Onigumo were somehow behind it. So, Sesshoumaru became the Lord of the Western lands. Inuyasha was next in line if Sesshoumaru had died. And 2 years after his father died Izayoi died. She was poisoned. And of course everybody suspected Naraku and Onigumo.

"Nani? What the hell he needs me for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Me no know. But he says its very important." She replied sweetly.

"What ever…" he mumbled and jumped out of bed making Rin fall on her butt.

"Oops. Sorry Rin."

Rin giggled, "Oh, its okay uncle Yasha I know you would never hurt me on purpose."

Inuyasha smiled back at the girl and made his way to the library where he knew his brother would be. He opened the door and just like he predicted Sesshoumaru was in the library reading some ancient scroll. Sesshoumaru looked up at his little brother and started to explain what was going on.

"Hurry up Kagome! Do your work!!!" yelled Kikyou.

Kikyou was now 18 years old. And was daddy's little innocent princess to Onigumo. But, you can tell they were related even though they didn't look alike. They were both selfish and conniving. And she disliked Kagome the most for disrespecting her father 10 years ago. The girl just couldn't let it go. Kagome had insulted her by refusing to be her sister. So now she would make her suffer.

"Gomen Kikyou-Sama…" Kagome muttered.

"Stop your damn daydreaming baka and get to work! These floors aren't going to clean themselves!" Kikyou yelled back.

Kagome grabbed a raggedy cloth and started to scrub the floors in a circular motion.

Kikyou laughed at Kagome, "Aww, it's been ten years and your still not used to the work. How sad? You're a slave now Kagome so you better get used to it."

Kagome was ignoring Kikyou's snide comments and tried to focus on her work. She wasn't getting mad at all cause she knew it was true. She was a maid now for the eastern lands. Kikyou constantly reminded her of this and the speech was starting to get old. Kagome swore she knew the whole thing by heart. But, soon her daydream mode took over.

Kikyou quickly noticed that Kagome was ignoring her. It was starting to piss her off that Kagome would act like she was didn't care. She wanted to hear Kagome cry like the little girl she was ten years ago. But, it was harder to upset Kagome ever since she met Sango.

"Kagome!" she yelled.

Kagome didn't respond back she just stared at the floor and played with the cloth.

Kikyou slapped Kagome hard on the face.

Kagome looked up at Kikyou angrily.

Kikyou smiled back at her, "Listen when I am speaking to you."

Sango walked into the room to see what made the slapping sound. When Kikyou saw Sango she turned on her heel and walked out the room.

"Gome-Chan. What happened?" Sango asked.

"Nothing…" Kagome mumbled.

"NANI!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You heard me." Said Sesshoumaru.

"No chance in HELL!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You have no choice." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Says who?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Me." Answered Sesshoumaru.

"Why don't you do it?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I don't want to." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"So why should I?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Cause I'm first in charge." Sesshoumaru replied back.

"Well tell them no." Inuyasha retorted.

"Too late. I already agreed."

"Why?" Inuyasha screamed.

"To bring an end to this foolish war. It's been years and we still haven't gotten anywhere." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"I don't care." Inuyasha pouted.

"You should." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm still waiting." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "For a girl who is most likely dead."

"You don't know that!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"And what makes you think she's alive? And what makes you think she's waited for you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha's little doggy ears went down, "I'm not marrying Kikyou.

It was late at night. The full moon was shining. Kagome stared up at the night sky wishing she could see her love just one last time. Just to see him would be enough for her. Even if he didn't remember her. Even if he had moved on with some other girl or demon.

Kagome started to write in the little notebook Sango gave her five years ago. Sango got it for her so she could write down memories, poems, and daydreams so she would never forget Inuyasha. It was hard to get since they didn't get paid but Lady Kaede helped them. Lady Kaede was the head priestess in the eastern lands. She was Kikyou's mentor. She was very kind and wise. Lady Kaede was the only one who was nice to them in the eastern lands.

Kagome wrote a poem that just came into her head.

Did you know? I'm still waiting 

_For you_

_Did you know?_

_I love you_

_With all my heart_

_Did you know?_

_I cry for you_

_Every night_

_Did you know?_

_You are my life_

_It's true_

_Did you know?_

_I'm going to die_

_Without you_

_Did you know?_

_I'm still waiting_

_For you_

Sango walked into the cramped room. Kagome quickly shut the notebook and sat on top of it. Sango smirked knowing that Kagome was trying to hide the notebook that held all of her feelings for Inuyasha. She really felt bad for her friend. She knew how she felt, loosing a loved one. But, at least she got to see Kohaku almost everyday. Unlike Kagome, who didn't even know what her love looked like now.

"You'll never let me see what's on that notebook will you?" she asked.

Kagome turned her head.

"I take that as a no." Sango replied.

Sango climbed up to Kagome's top bunk in the room, "Here you go."

Kagome looked up and saw a big bowl of white rice and noodles.

Kagome raised her eyebrow, "How did y-"

Sango cut her off, "Swiped it from the kitchens. Lucky I'm your friend or you'd be starving."

"Sango you could've been caught." Kagome said disapprovingly.

"Ah, but that's the key word. I could have been caught. But I wasn't. So enjoy the meal"

Kagome smiled back at her friend, "Arigato Sango-Sama."

Kagome started to eat gratefully.

"So… You're still waiting huh?" Sango asked.

Kagome started to choke, "Huh?"

Sango handed Kagome a glass of water, "I heard you say that earlier."

"Say what?" Kagome asked.

Sango sucked her teeth, "Don't play dumb! Are you still waiting?"

Kagome turned her head sheepishly, "Yeah…"


	9. He's coming Back

Can you guys do me a favor and check out my other Fanfic. It's called "Get Away From My Sister". It's a Koga & Kagome type of fic.

_Ja Ne _

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-He's Coming Back-**

Kagome awoke the very next day to a bunch of noise. It sounded like a party. She jumped off the top bunk and ran to the main maid's quarters to see what all the commotion was about. There was a bunch of human girls and demonesses gossiping instead of doing their work.

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked to herself.

She made her way to the door to see if Kikyou was anywhere. When she opened the door their absolutely no one around. She wondered where Sango was but she couldn't find her anywhere either.

Kagome was walking down the hall when a door opened and slapped her in the face. She fell to floor and when she looked up she Kikyou smiling. But, that smile was quickly replaced with a frown when she saw Kagome.

"Oh, it's only you… Why aren't you doing your work!" she yelled.

Kagome got up and rubbed her nose, she felt blood about to come down.

"Hurry it up!" Kikyou yelled.

Kagome walked back towards the maid's quarters. The girls were still talking but when Kikyou walked in they all got back to work. Kagome quickly slipped into the bathroom. She used her priestess powers to fix her nose. She had to do it in private because Onigumo had banned her from using them the day she became a servant. If she were caught using them, the penalty would be death.

She slipped out of the bathroom. She saw Kikyou out there looking for her. She dropped down to her knees and crawled back to her room. The girl Eri that she shared a room with just shook her head.

"Better hurry up and get to work before Kikyou decides to kill you." Eri said.

Kagome nodded and got dressed as quickly as she could. She ran out of the room and almost bumped into Kikyou.

"Where in Kami's name have you been Kagome Higurashi!" she yelled.

"I was-" Kagome started but was interrupted by Kikyou.

"Mop the floors, sweep the kitchens, do the dishes, make the beds, dust the chandeliers!"

Kagome sighed, "Yes Lady Kikyou."

**-Hours Later-**

Kagome was finishing up the rest of the morning dishes. She was so relieved that Kikyou did not give her anymore work. Actually she had not seen Kikyou since this morning. And Kagome was thankful for that.

'_**SLAP!'**_

"You hentai!" Sango screamed.

Kagome turned around from the sink to see an unconscious Mirouku on the floor. She laughed knowing that he was being his lecherous self.

"Can you believe him?!" Sango screamed.

"What did he do now?" Kagome asked giggling.

"First he gropes me then he turns around and asks Ayumi to bare him a child!" Sango said.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Kagome teased.

Sango started to blush, "Nani? Iie! Nu-uh, no way I'd have feelings for that hentai."

"Right… Sure what ever you say Sango-San." Kagome said while she grabbed all the dishes to pack them away in the cupboard.

They were the only one's in the kitchen. Then they heard familiar voices whispering and giggling. It was Kikyou's voice. If she was laughing then that meant trouble. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and tiptoed towards the door where they heard the voices. Kagome was so interested in Kikyou's conversation that she didn't even put the dishes down.

"Yeah he's really cute." Kikyou giggled.

"Wow I really envy you Lady Kikyou." Tsubaki said in awe.

"I've seen him in person and he's very handsome." Tsubaki added.

"I never met him in person but I've seen portraits and posters of what he looks like." Kikyou said.

"Yeah he's gorgeous." Tsubaki said.

"He sure is." Kikyou said in a dreamy voice.

"When are they coming?" Tsubaki asked.

"In three days." Kikyou replied.

"Oh so that's why you're giving these servants even more work." Tsubaki said.

Kikyou nodded her head, "I'm so glad that the only way to end this silly war is by marriage."

"Yeah, and you told your dad that you wanted to marry the younger brother." Tsubaki said.

Kikyou winked, "Yeah to ensure I got the one I truly wanted."

"That's a sly move girl. I like the way you work." Tsubaki joked.

"Yup! And I always get what I want." Kikyou said

"So true." Tsubaki admitted.

Kikyou sighed, "I can imagine it now… I'm going to be Lady Kikyou Inuyasha."

Kagome and Sango heard the whole conversation. And when everything finally clicked in Kagome's head she freaked. Was he really going to marry Kikyou?

"INUYASHA'S COMING HERE!!!" Kagome screamed and dropped all the dishes on the floor.

Tsubaki and Kikyou busted open the kitchen door when they heard all the dishes crash to the floor.

"You little bitch! Your going to pay for every piece of crystal you just broke!" Kikyou yelled at Kagome.

"You girls have no manners at all do you, listening in on people's conversations." Tsubaki said shaking her head.

"And how do you know about Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked with venom dripping from her voice.

Kagome couldn't believe what she just did. She had to be such a ditzy klutz at a time like this.

"I don't know…" Kagome mumbled.

"You two are hiding something from me." Kikyou said turning to Sango.

Tsubaki just stood back and enjoyed the show. She wanted to see what Kikyou was going to do. She was eager to see what will happen next in this drama story.

"What is it? Tell me!" Kikyou yelled.

Mirouku woke up to hear Kikyou's annoying voice ranting on about something. All he knew was that she was giving him a headache. He stood up and saw Kikyou harassing Kagome and Sango about what ever. But, all he knew was that it wasn't good. So he decided to intervene.

"Oh your so pretty when your angry Lady Kikyou." He said walking up to her.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other to see if anyone had an idea what Mirouku was up to.

Mirouku winked at Kagome signaling that he was trying to help them out. She smiled back at him and mouthed a thank you. She tapped Sango's shoulder and whispered what was going on and the plan to escape this mess.

Mirouku got on one knee and groped Kikyou, "Will you do me the honor and bare me a child?"

Kikyou gave him a disgusted look and slapped him across the face, "Get away from me you hentai!"

But, Mirouku didn't let go and that was the signal for the two girls to run out the kitchen and hide.

Kikyou and Tsubaki were so preoccupied with beating up the lecherous monk that they didn't even notice Sango and Kagome run out the kitchen. But, Kagome and Sango kept on running till they were out of the palace. They ran right through the village and didn't stop until they got to the forest.

Sango and Kagome fell to the ground and laughed so hard at what just happened.

"Seems like your boyfriend comes in handy sometimes." Kagome giggled.

Sango kept laughing until she realized what Kagome just said and then her face went bright shade of red, "Kagome he is not my boyfriend okay. I don't even like him."

"Alight Sango he's not you boyfriend." Kagome said making quotation marks with her fingers.

"So… What you going to do Gome-Chan?" Sango asked.

"Do what Sango-San?" Kagome asked.

"About Inuyasha coming here. And you know Kikyou saying that they're going to get married." Sango said choosing her words very carefully.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out when the time comes." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well you're taking this pretty well." Sango said.

"Well I don't care if he moved on or even forgot about me. It would just be enough to see him just one more time and see how he's doing. And if he's happy, then I guess I'm happy too." Kagome said.

"Well okay if you say so." Sango said in a doubtful voice.


	10. Stay Away From My Man

_Sorry for the long update, but here you go. I'll make this chapter good. And thank you everybody, for being so patient with me. _

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-Stay Away From My Man-**

Kagome and Sango spent hours in the forest. Ever since they became servants the forest has been their secret hang out. They knew where everything was. But, they never got to run away and escape the hellhole cause Naraku had put up a barrier that burned their skin whenever they touched it. And no matter how hard Kagome tried she couldn't find a way to bring down the barrier.

Kagome and Sango talked for hours about different things. They played in the small waterfall they found when they were little girls. And they didn't worry about getting hungry because they ate from the fruit trees. But, their fun ended when they saw Naraku's Saimyōshō up in the sky looking for them. 

The two girls ran away as far as they could. They found a small cave and hid there for a couple of hours. By sunset the Saimyōshō gave up. The two crawled out with sore achy bodies.

"Damn! I think they still mad about earlier." Kagome said.

"Uh, you think!" Sango said sarcasticly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango, shut up."

"Yeah, yeah what ever Kagome. Guess we should head back." Sango said.

"Alright lets go." Kagome sighed.

The two girls walked back towards the palace in silence. Kagome's mind began to wander about Inuyasha and her old life in the western lands. And Sango's mind began to wander about her brother Kohaku and the rest of her deceased family.

Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder, "Let's not go back just yet."

"Nani? Why? You had something in mind for us to do?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah let's visit Lady Kaede. We haven't seen her in a while."

Sango smiled back, "Yeah, your right.Let's go."

"Okay! On your mark. Get set. Go!" Kagome said.

The two girls ran back to the village as fast as they can. They didn't even stop at all to take to take a breath. They both just loved to run so much. In no time they got to Lady Kaede's medical hut. The two girls stopped at the door panting for air. Kagome was first to knock on the little door. An old women at the age about 60 with gray hair and an eye-patch came out and smiled at them.

"Konichiwa girls, what a wonderful surprise that you two come to visit me today." Kaede said cheerfully.

Kagome gave Kaede a big hug, "Oh, I've missed you so much Lady Kaede!"

Kaede patted Kagome's head, "So have I young miko. And why are you so quiet Sango?"

"Oh, no reason." Sango said innocently and hugged Kaede. "I missed you too."

"Well I missed both of you. Please come in." Kaede motioned them inside the hut.

Kagome and Sango bowed respectfully and sat down on the little futon in the middle of the hut. Kaede poured them some tea and served little fish to them.

"Arigato Kaede-Sama!" the girls said in unison.

"It was no problem dear. Now, what made you two come visit me today?" Kaede asked.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and shared a nervous laugh.

"Well…" Sango started.

Kaede shook her head, "Please don't tell me you were the two that caused the big commotion in the palace with Kikyou."

Kagome sweat dropped, "Umm… maybe."

Kaede gave them a stern look; "Girls… you know you two cant afford anymore trouble."

Sango started, "We know! But-"

"Please tell me it's not true that Kikyou's marrying Inuyasha!!!" Kagome interrupted with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Kaede looked down, "I'm sorry child but she has to."

"Do they really have to involve marriage to end this stupid war?!" Kagome cried.

Kaede looked at Kagome sadly, "I'm afraid so…"

Kagome pushed her food and the tea aside, "I'm sorry, but I'm no hungry right now."

Kaede and Sango felt bad for Kagome. But, they felt that the best thing to do was to leave her alone. They were afraid if they said something it might upset the girl even more. Sango and Kaede went outside and talked about different things for a little while. Then they went back in the forest to collect herbs for medicines. Kagome stayed inside the whole time sulking on the futon.

"Kagome we have to go back to the palace, its midnight already." Sango said.

"Nani? It is already." Kagome said a little disoriented.

"Fine, I guess we should get going." she hugged Kaede. "Bye Lady Kaede."

"Good bye child. Come visit again soon… and don't worry everything will be okay." She gave Kagome a tight reassuring hug.

"Bye Kaede." Said Sango.

Kaede waved at Sango, "Good bye young taijiya. And thank you for your help"

The two girls walked towards the palace in silence.

"You think we're in big trouble Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't care…" Kagome mumbled.

Sango didn't open her mouth after that comment. They finally got to the back of the palace. Sango threw a rock at a window. And Mirouku came running and opened the window for them.

"Finally you two are back!" he said happily.

The two girls laughed at him. He had lumps and bruises all over his face.

"Hey I took all these bumps to save your asses from Kikyou, least you can do is thank me." He said.

They both climbed in through the little window.

"We're sorry Mirouku." Kagome said smiling.

Sango nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, we owe you one Mirouku."

A perverted grin grew on Mirouku's face, "Well I know a way you can pay me back Sango."

Sango began to blush then she punched Mirouku in the gut, "You wish hentai!"

Kagome laughed and watched the couple argue and fight. Then she started to have a depressing and lonely feeling around her heart. Kagome felt as if she was incomplete. She watched the two in envy. But, she couldn't take it anymore so she quietly walked up to her room.

Kagome sighed, "I wonder what he's like now."

She quietly walked into her room and closed the door. She assumed her roommate Eri was already sound asleep.

"Your back pretty late Kagome Higurahsi." Said a cold familiar voice.

Kagome quickly turned around and was shocked to see a girl sitting on her top bunk, "Kikyou!"

Kikyou jumped down from the top bunk, "Surprised?"

"Where's Eri?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou gave Kagome a menacing smile, "You needn't worry bout her. You should be more worried bout yourself Kagome-Chan."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

Kikyou opened a little blue notebook and Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "You really shouldn't leave important stuff like this in you pillowcase."

"Give it back Kikyou!" Kagome said angrily.

"Oh, seems like I hit a nerve. Now I see why you freaked when you heard the name Inuyasha." Kikyou said happily.

Kagome reached to grab the notebook.

Kikyou moved away, "Your good at writing songs."

"Kikyou I'm not playing with you! Give it back!" Kagome yelled getting more annoyed.

Kikyou laughed "Aww, why not Kagome-Chan? Cause all of your personal feelings and thoughts are in my possession right now"

Kagome growled and watched for Kikyou's next move.

Kikyou started singing the song "Dearest" that was in Kagome's notebook in a mocking voice, _"It would be nice if we could put away and throw out_

_Everything except what really mattered, but_

_Reality is just cruel._

_In such times,_

_I see you laughing_

_Whenever I close my eyes._

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_That smiling face will_

_Have to stay with me without fail._

_People are all sad, so_

_They go and forget, but-"_

Kagome punched Kikyou in the face, but not as hard as she really wanted to. She just wanted to show Kikyou that she wouldn't be pushed around anymore.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Kikyou screamed.

Kikyou put the notebook close to Kagome's face, and it burst into flames.

Kikyou smiled as if she had won, "That's what I think of your fucking notebook. And Kagome, STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!!!"

At that point Kagome lost control. She kicked Kikyou in the shin as hard as she could. And when Kikyou dropped to her knees, Kagome shoved Kikyou to the ground. Kikyou was trying to kick Kagome back. But, Kagome got on top of Kikyou and started punching her left and right.

Eri walked into the room and was terrified of the scene she saw. Eri ran out of the room to get some help. Eri came back five minutes later with Ayumi, Yuka, Yura, and Sango. Kagome was still punching Kikyou. And Kikyou was trying to strangle Kagome.

Sango smiled and started cheering Kagome in her head, "Do we have to stop them?"

"Yeah, if we don't Kikyou will tell Onigumo." Yura said.

Eri added, "And then Onigumo will execute Kagome."

Ayumi sighed, "Okay lets end this ridiculous fight."

Sango walked behind Kagome and started pulling her back, "Umm… little help Yura!"

Soon all four girls pulled Kagome off Kikyou and started holding her back. Kagome was still trying to hit Kikyou.

Kikyou got up and started to limp out of the room, "You're going to pay for that with your life."

Kagome smiled back at Kikyou and mouthed the words, "Stay away from my man."


	11. Two More Days

_Sorry everybody but I'm not going to be updating for a while because I'm having this big reading state test next week, sorry._

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-Two More Days-**

"Can we please go? Please, please, please!" Rin begged on her knees.

"Iie Rin-Chan." Inuyasha said.

"That's no fair!" said a little boy with black hair and brown eyes.

Inuyasha snorted, "Life isn't fair twerp!"

"My name is Sota not twerp!" the little boy whined.

"What ever… don't make any difference to me." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Rin dropped to her knees, "Please! Why we cant go Fluffy-Sama?"

"Rin it's dangerous over there in the eastern lands. You can't trust anyone there." Sesshoumaru said.

She looked at the ground sadly, "But… Rin wants to see Uncle Yasha's wedding."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Fine you and Sota can come with us."

Inuyasha stared at his older brother with shock and confusion, "Nani?"

"YAY!!!" the two kids squealed in unison.

"Well I guess you two should hurry up and pack, we'll be leaving in two more days." Sesshoumaru said and left the room.

Rin quickly followed Sesshoumaru. Soon it was only Inuyasha and Sota in the room.

"Inuyasha?..."

"Yeah, what you want?"

"Do you think we'll find my sister?… Kagome."

Inuyasha looked down at Sota sadly, "I don't know kid."

"What do you mean?" Sota asked.

"She might be dead by now." Inuyasha said trying his best to fight back his tears.

"What makes you say that? Why you got to be so negative for?" Sota asked sadly.

"Cause Naraku killed all the demons that lived in the western lands." Inuyasha said.

"But, Kagome's not a demon."

Inuyasha's ears sunk into his head, "Yeah, I know. But, she still lived here. They might've just killed her for the fun of it."

"Well, I have faith." Sota said and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha turned around and was going to go for a long run, so he could sulk in peace with out being bothered by any other demons. But, then he heard a familiar voice.

"Well it's your fault ya know."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to turn around, "What the hell are you talking about Koga!"

"Well maybe if you weren't a weak half breed Kagome might still be with us!" Koga yelled.

Inuyasha growled threateningly back at the ookami youkai, "Well it's not like you were there to protect her!"

Koga glared back at Inuyasha, "I was helping my clan defend this damn village!"

"The new moon was about to go up that night, and I was weak cause my human side was taking over!" Inuyasha spat.

"That's why you hanyous are good for nothing!" Koga shot back.

Inuyasha held back the urge to rip Koga's off and walked off to his room. He felt so depressed. Koga was right though. Inuyasha wasn't strong enough to protect Kagome back then. But, now everything was different. And he prayed that she was still alive and doing well.

**-Back At Eastern Lands-**

"She will pay for what she did!!!" Kikyou screamed.

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, "Torture the little bitch, and make her squirm."

Kikyou smiled back at Tsubaki maliciously, "I'll do it nice and slow."

"So how you're going to do it Kikyou-Chan?" Tsubaki asked eagerly.

Kikyou looked at Tsubaki with a shocked face, "First off… DON'T EVER CALL ME KIKYOU-CHAN!!! I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!!!"

"Gomennasi" Tsubaki mumbled.

"Get out!" Kikyou growled.

Tsubaki walked away holding back her anger, "What a bitch, she's gonna pay…"

Kikyou sat in her room in silence. She had been tempted to tell her father what happened to get Kagome the death penalty. But, she was too embarrassed to admit that she was defeated so easily. She was going to take matters into her own hands.

"Hmm… What shall I do?" she asked herself.

She thought and thought for a long time of ways to kill Kagome. But, most of her ideas required too much work for her, or too gruesome to pull off on her own. She wouldn't dare trying to get bloodstains on her valuable clothes.

She snapped her fingers, "I know what to do now!"

She laughed to herself. Tomorrow would be the death of Kagome.

**-At The Maids Quarters-**

That day Kagome didn't do any work at all. Word had quickly spread of what happened last night, and everybody congratulated and cheered her on. Some gave her pats on the back, and some even did her chores. That day she was a hero for all the servants in the eastern lands.

"Are you scared Kagome?" one girl asked.

"Scared that Kikyou might tell Onigumo!" another girl called.

"Kagome lied, "No not at all." But, the truth was that deep down she was terrified.

"Wow your really brave!" another girl said with admiration evident in her voice.

A little kitsune came running in and hugged Kagome tightly, "Yup that's my mommy!"

All the girls began to go "awe" and "that's so cute".

"Me mommy is the bravest lady in the world!" he said proudly.

Kagome smiled back at him, "Hi Shippo! Long time no see."

"Gomennasai okasan! They have me doing hard work in the bathhouse." He said sadly.

"It's okay I understand." Kagome told him with a little sympathy.

She hugged him tightly and felt like she was going to cry, "I promise I'll get you out of this."

She remembered when she first met Shippo, which was about a year ago. Two thunder demons named Hiten and Manten made a deal with Naraku and killed many villages. One of the villages was Shippo's fox clan. They killed everybody, including his father. After that they captured him and made him a slave. Kagome was there for him when he used to cry at night. Shippo soon started calling Kagome his new mother after that, and since then Shippo has been Kagome's adopted son.

"Please don't cry mama." He said. "Inuyasha's coming for us."

Kagome had a confused look on her face, "How do you know about Inu-"

Shippo interrupted, "Word spreads quick over here, you should know that already."

"Well, we'll see if Inuyasha even remembers me first, okay." She said trying to sound optimistic about the situation.

"Oh, he'll remember you okasan." Shippo said happily.

"Nani? Why do you say that?" She asked.

"How could he forget someone so beautiful as you!" he exclaimed and everybody in the room went, "Awe! That's so kawai!"

**-Back At Western Lands-**

Rin and Sota were done packing their stuff in no time. They were ready to leave, but they had to wit till tomorrow go.

"Yay! We get to spend fifteen months in the eastern lands!" Rin said.

"Arigato Kami-Sama." Inuyasha said.

"What are you being thankful for?" Sota asked sounding shocked at Inuyasha's choice of words.

"That I don't have to marry this girl right away!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Why don't you have to marry right away?" Rin asked.

"To make sure they like each other. And it takes a while to plan a wedding… Especially a big one like this." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, that makes sense. So I'm guessing Inuyasha will be rude to this girl so she won't wan to marry him." Rin said.

"Inuyasha hugged Rin, "Arigato! I wasn't thinking about doing that, but that's a good idea!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Well let's go to bed, it's late. We will be leaving tomorrow so we will arrive there in two days." Sesshoumaru said walking out the room.

"Good night!" the two kids said and ran up to their rooms.

And Inuyasha just sat there in silence wishing he could just die.


	12. Time To Die Kagome

_Well my test is over; lets just hope I passed. But, midterms are this upcoming week so you have to wait a little while for an update, cause I have to study. I'm so sorry. Well anyways hers a new chapter_

I Promise To Come Back 

**-Time To Die Kagome-**

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It seemed like nothing could ever ruin this day.

"Lets go!" Rin said happily.

"How are we supposed to get their Sesshoumaru?" Sota asked.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk, "By carriage…"

"Will Ah-Un be taking us?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"But why?" Sota asked again.

"You two ask too many questions you know that!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Ah-Un is the most trusted demon to take us there safely."

"But I mean why do we have to go by carriage?" Sota corrected.

"We have to arrive there with some class." Sesshoumaru said.

Sota nodded his head, "Okay… what ever that means."

Rin smiled brightly, "I guess it's to make us look good since uncle Yasha has no class at all!"

Inuyasha growled at the comment, which made the two little kids run away.

The servants finished packing all of their trunks and bags in the very back of the carriage. Sesshoumaru sat in the very front with his annoying toad assistant named Jaken. Inuyasha sat in the very back with the rest of the luggage while he watched over Rin and Sota.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru glared back at Inuyasha, "What do you want half-breed?"

Inuyasha ignored the half-breed part, "What are those mangy wolves doing here?"

Sesshoumaru looked back and saw Koga and his wolves following the carriage, "I invited them."

"Why?" Inuyasha snapped.

"We need as much back-up as we can get just in case this is a trick." Sesshoumaru said, "So stop complaining because they're going to be with us for a long time."

"What ever…" Inuyasha muttered and closed his eyes.

-Back At Eastern Lands- 

"Kaede you old hag! You got my order in yet?" a rude voice asked.

"Iie! No not yet Kikyou dear." Kaede said patiently.

Kikyou growled, "If I do not get those new maid uniforms for those pieces of trash by tomorrow I will have your head Kaede-Sama! You understand!"

"Understood… But, why are ye buying them new uniforms if ye don't mind me asking?" Kaede asked.

Kikyou sighed, "We need something new and presentable for them since our guests will be arriving soon. I mean c'mon! Those pleated green sailor skirt uniforms are all raggedy and out of style now. Not to mention out of season."

"Yes of course." Kaede mumbled, "Now back to ye lesson."

Kikyou rolled her eyes and shot her arrow at the tiny target at the very top of an oak tree. She hit the target perfectly in the center. Archery was her very special skill and nobody could take that away from her.

"Very impressive!" Kaede said kind of shocked.

Kikyou glared at the old woman, "Don't sound so surprised! We both know I'm an expert archer."

Kikyou picked up her bow and arrows and stomped off, "I have better things to do!"

Kaede watched Kikyou leave, "She's up to something, I'm sure of it."

**-With Kagome-**

It was noon and Kagome had just woken up. She never slept so late over here in the eastern lands. Usually she would have to wake up at sunrise with the rest of the girls. But, they were still doing her chores so she had nothing better to do but sleep in.

Kagome sneakily found her way into the hot springs section. Nobody was ever aloud in there unless it was on Kikyou's orders. But, Kagome really didn't care anymore, she's been doing what she wants ever since the fight. And she was positive nothing would happen to her.

After a nice long soak in the hot springs she went back to bed to relax. She lay on her bed for a while and then Sango walked in.

Sango shook her head in disbelief, "Your still in bed!"

Kagome rolled over and smiled, "Yes… And it feels good."

Sango sat down next to Kagome and gave her a bowl of soup and rice, "They're treating you like a celebrity."

"Yup… for now at least." Kagome said starting to eat her food.

"How long do you think it will last?" Sango asked.

Kagome made a confused face, "I don't know. Until Inuyasha comes."

"What ever. But, you should get out of bed." Sango said poking Kagome's stomach.

Kagome sighed, "But, why?"

Sango's jaw dropped when she heard Kagome, "Cause you becoming a lazy bum that's why!!!"

"Fine, I'll get out of bed… eventually." Kagome said smiling.

Sango pulled Kagome out of bed; "No you're getting out of bed NOW!!!"

Kagome held onto her bed, "Wait! My food!"

Sango let Kagome go, "Hurry up because Shippo wants to play with you."

Kagome jumped up at once, "Oh, okay! Why you didn't say so earlier!"

Sango left the room and Kagome quickly shoved the rest of her food in her mouth, 'Whoever said I had to be lady like and chew my food when nobody's around' Kagome thought.

Kagome ran into the bathroom and dug into the laundry basket to find something to wear other than her maid uniform. The only thing she could find was Kikyou's priestess clothes.

"How the hell her stuff gets mixed up with ours." Kagome said slightly annoyed.

'What ever.' She thought to herself and put on the red priestess hakama and white haori. She didn't bother tying her hair back because she was afraid that she might actually look like Kikyou.

Kagome climbed out of the window and slid down the railing, she didn't want to accidentally run into Kikyou in the halls of the palace and have another fight cause she had better things to do. Like taking care of her son.

Kagome walked on the very outskirts of the village. She wanted to keep as much distance from her and the villagers. But, some people did see her and bowed to her, thinking that she was Kikyou, which disgusted her most. They looked nothing alike. At least that was her opinion.

Kagome walked to the bathhouse and waited for hours. But, Shippo had too much work to do. She didn't want to interrupt him so she decided to practice her priestess powers deep in the forest while she waited for him. She was using her priestess powers to help make flowers grow.

"Damn! He's still not done..." She whispered to herself.

The sun was setting, and it was starting to get windy. Kagome was starting to shiver.

"Your going to die…" whispered a dark voice.

Kagome quickly turned around but nothing was there.

**-With Sango-**

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked Yura.

"Didn't you go up to her room hours ago and gave her lunch." Yura said.

"No… That wasn't me." Sango said a little confused.

"It had to be you." Yura said.

"Well it wasn't." Sango shot back a little annoyed.

"It was you Sango. You probably don't remember." Ayumi said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Kagome all day!" Sango said.

"Well I saw you ask Mirouku to give you some rice for Kagome in the kitchen earlier." Eri said as she walked into the conversation.

"I did not!" Sango said.

"It had to be you. You're the only one with that face. And there's no way all three of us could mistake someone else as you." Yura said.

"If it wasn't me. Then who was it?" Sango asked a little confused and shocked.

"I don't know." The three girls said in unison.

"Do you think Kikyou has something to do with this?" Eri asked.

Sango's eyes widened at that question, "I'm going to go look for her!" she said and ran out the room.

**-Back With Kagome-**

"Who's there?" Kagome asked.

Kagome got no response so she started to get away from that spot as soon as possible. And she was so worried about who was watching her that she didn't realize that the voices were leading her deeper into the forest.

Kikyou watched Kagome from the darkness, "That bitch is wearing my clothes."

Kagome stopped walking and sat down at a little waterfall. That was a perfect target for Kikyou. She came out from her hiding place and quickly raised her bow and arrow at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kikyou called.

Kagome her head and her eyes widened with fear and shock when she saw Kikyou with the bow and arrows.

Kikyou shot the single arrow at Kagome, "Die!"

And just like Kikyou had planned… the arrow pierced Kagome right in the chests. Close to where her heart was. Kagome fell back and screamed in pain. Kikyou smiled and kicked Kagome into the waterfall, but luckily it wasn't deep enough for Kagome to drown. Kagome blood was spreading throughout the pool of water at the end of the waterfall.

Kikyou laughed, "I told you that you would pay with your life Kagome!"

Kagome fainted, and the last thing she saw was Kikyou leaving her.

**-Back With Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha didn't now how. But, sometime he fell asleep. And he had had the worst nightmare of his life. It started with the horrible dream he had when he was just a toddler, with Onigumo and Naraku slaughtering his parents. Then it went to Naraku kidnapping Kagome. Then it ended with Kagome lying on the floor in a pool of blood and an arrow through her chests.

"Why you didn't come back for me Inuyasha?" she asked in a whisper and with tears in her eyes.

And that's how it ended.

"Please let her be alright…" Inuyasha whispered.

"What did you say?" Sota asked.

Inuyasha glared back at the boy, "Shut up and go to sleep, it's late!"

"You don't have to bite my head off you know!" Sota snapped back and moved away from Inuyasha.

**-Back With Sango-**

Sango searched for Kagome for hours. Even little Shippo was helping her look. He said he hadn't seen her since yesterday. The two questioned practically every person they could find. But, there was no luck.

Shippo cried, "Me want my mama!"

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Sango said trying to comfort the boy. But, the truth was that she was worried herself.

They looked in the forest. They checked they're secret hangout, she wasn't there. They checked the cave, she wasn't there. They checked the bathhouse, she wasn't there. But, Shippo did catch Kagome's scent.

"She was here a while a ago." Shippo said.

The two followed Kagome's scent until they both could smell blood. It was pitch black outside. Sango could barely see. But, when they got close to the waterfall she could see Kagome's limp blue body in the water clearly.

"Iie Kami-Sama!" Sango screamed and ran towards her friend.

Shippo fell to the ground and cried, "Iie okkasan!"

Sango pulled Kagome out of the water and held her close, "No… please don't die Kagome! You're like a sister to me. You're the only thing I've got now. And I'm not going to have another family member die!"

Shippo crawled over towards Kagome and licked her cheek, "Please wake up mama…"

Sango carefully started to pull out the arrow, but that just made more blood spill. So she carried Kagome's limp body towards Kaede's hut. Shippo staggered behind her.


	13. Something's Not Right

Ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry, but I just had to put a little cliffhanger. Sorry for making you all go crazy.

I Promise To Come Back 

**-Something's Not Right-**

Little Shippo ran ahead of Sango and knocked on the door of Lady Kaede's medical hut.

She cracked it open and saw little Shippo. She opened it right away when she saw the distress in his face.

"What is the matter with ye child?" Kaede asked.

Shippo busted into tears again, "My okkasan!"

"You mean Kagome. What happened?" Kaede asked.

Just then Sango became visible in the darkness. Kaede saw her carrying what looked like a body. Then Kaede realized that it was Kagome in Sango's arms, and that Kagome had an arrow in her chests.

"Oh, my! What happened Sango?" Kaede said with fear in her voice.

Sango choked, "I don't know… But, I think Kikyou is the one behind this."

"No time to come to conclusions. Well, come in." Kaede said ushering them into the hut.

Inside Kaede was giving the two orders.

"Shippo help me spread this sheet on the futon." Kaede said.

Shippo did what he was told and spread the sheets on the futon.

"Sango lay Kagome here on the futon." Kaede said.

Sango put Kagome on the futon gently, "What are you going to do Kaede?"

"Shhh! No time to talk." Kaede said, "Shippo you get me some bandages, and Sango go get me a bucket of water and a rag."

The two scrambled and left to get the supplies. Kaede took off the priestess haori Kagome was wearing. Then she walked to a little cupboard and pulled out different jars of herbs and other medicines. She started a fire and started to boil the water she had left for some tea. Finally the two came back with the supplies.

"Sango hold Kagome down while I pull this arrow out." Kaede ordered.

Sango looked the other way while she held down Kagome and while Kaede pulled out the arrow. When Kaede pulled it out more blood started to spill. Kaede quickly put a towel out and covered Kagome's wound.

Kaede looked at Sango, "Hold this towel here and put some pressure on top of her wound to stop the bleeding."

Sango put pressure onto Kagome's wound while Kaede added herbs to the tea.

Sango glared at Kaede, "This is no time for a tea brake!"

Kaede looked back at Sango, "Calm ye self down. It's for Kagome."

Sango watched Kaede while she poured the tea down her friend's throat.

"This will return the color back to her cheeks." Kaede said to Sango.

Kaede made Sango stay in the position with her putting pressure on Kagome's wound. The bleeding stopped a little bit. Then Kaede took the towel off and started rinse the wound off with the bucket of water. Then she added different herbs and oils to the bucket o f water.

"These herbs should kill any germs that might cause infection." Kaede explained to Sango.

Kaede wiped off as much of the clotted blood as she could then she called Shippo over to bring the bandages.

"Sango hold Kagome so she can sit up straight while we wrap her bandages." Kaede said.

Shippo held the end of the bandage while Kaede wrapped and tied the rest to Kagome's wound. When they were done Sango picked Kagome up again while Shippo and Kaede cleaned the hut. Kaede left for a little while so she could get rid of the sheets and towels that had Kagome's blood on it. Kaede and Shippo pulled out fresh new sheets to spread on the futon. When they were done with that Sango lay Kagome down on the futon. Then they tucked her in.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked.

Kaede got down to her knees, "Now we pray…"

**-Back With Kikyou-**

"You actually did it?" Tsubaki questioned a little surprised.

"Hai. I believe I got her in the heart. Or close to the heart at least." Kikyou said proudly.

"What will you tell your father when he notices that she's missing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tell him exactly what I did." Kikyou said smiling, "Isn't like he'd get mad anyway."

"He'd be proud of you, wouldn't he" Tsubaki said.

Kikyou nodded her head, "Hai! Very proud of me."

"So… how'd you pull it off?" Tsubaki asked.

Kikyo smiled, "Oh it was very easy, really. I gave Sango and all of the other workers tons of chores so they would be too busy to notice Kagome disappeared. Then I used my priestess powers to shape shift into Sang, the way Naraku showed me. While I was Sango I told Kagome that her brat Shippo wanted to see her."

Tsubaki nodded, "And what happened next?"

"Kagome left to go see Shippo at the bathhouse, but there was no Shippo. He was giving his customers a baths. And I made sure he had many customers today." Kikyou said.

"And…" Tsubaki urged.

"So, Kagome was all alone waiting for Shippo in the forest. Then I started screwing with her mind." Kikyou laughed.

"How?" Tsubaki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wait I'm getting there!" Kikyou rolled her eyes, "I made an allusion with my spiritual powers that the wind was whispering things like your going to die. And since it was already getting dark, she was extra scared. She was so scared that she didn't realize the voices were leading her deeper into the forest. And I kept up this charade until it was completely dark and were alone. She stopped to rest at this little waterfall and that's when I took advantage and shot the arrow."

"That was simply brilliant." Tsubaki said with admiration.

"I know." Kikyou said very cockily.

Tsubaki stood up, "Well I guess I should be leaving. You need your sleep"

"Your right." Kikyou said yawning.

"Sayonara." Tsubaki said smiling to herself.

Kikyou lie on her bed and quickly fell asleep to sweet dreams of Kagome dying, and Inuyasha being her future husband.

**-Early In The Morning-**

Kikyou woke up at sunrise full of energy. She was so excited for herself. But, at the same time she felt a little nervous, which was a totally new feeling for her. Kikyou bathed herself in the private hot springs and then she ate her breakfast. She walked back to her room and found a new gold kimono on her bed. She was in love with it, and quickly put it on. And for a finishing touch she tied a blood red obi on. She combed her hair and it looked silky straight. When she was done she went down stairs to see how everything was going. When she got down there was total chaos, everybody was running around. Kikyou made her way to Kaede's hut.

Sango was looking out the window of Kaede's hut when she saw Kikyou, "Kaede look!"

Kaede was exausted; they did not sleep a wink last night. They prayed from midnight to sunrise.

"Make sure Kikyou does not see any of ye here." Kaede said and went outside to greet Kikyou.

Kikyou rolled her eyes, "You got my order in yet old lady!"

"Hai." Kaede said, "I gave them to ye father."

Kaede went back inside the hut when Kikyou left, "I think ye two should leave."

"No!" Sango said stubbornly.

Kaede looked her in the eye, "I said go. Now!"

Sango mentally cursed Kaede out, "I'll be back later. Come Shippo."

Sango walked little Shippo back to the bathhouse. They spoke not a word to each other as they walked, because they were already too overwhelmed by grief. Sango went back to the palace looking depressed. Mirouku immediately noticed this and tried to cheer her up. But, Sango told him what happened to Kagome and it killed his spirit also.

Just then Tsubaki walked in on them, "Here Sango." She said giving Sango a new uniform.

Sango just glared back at Tsubaki.

"Hurry up and work you lazy bum!" Tsubaki said in disgust.

Sango ignored the comment, but did as she was told. She wore the uniform but she felt uncomfortable in it. In her opinion it was too poofy, short, skimpy, and revealing. It reminded her of a French maid's outfit. But, of course the lecherous monk Mirouku loved it no matter how depressed he was.

**-Back With Inuyasha-**

"Yay! We're almost there!" cried little Rin in her new yellow and orange kimono.

"Whoop de freaking do." Inuyasha said in a bored and depressed tone, he still wore his red haori and hakama, and he refused to change his appearance for some stupid wench.

"Your not at least a little excited Inuyasha?" Sota asked.

"No why should I? I'm being forced to marry the enemy's daughter that I don't know a thing about. How would you feel in a situation like that?" Inuyasha said.

Sota looked up at Inuyasha, "I guess I see where you're coming from."

"Look! Look!" Rin cried as they approached a gate.

The gate opened and they went through a barrier. The carriage went through a thick forest and they finally came to a clearing. They crossed the path through the village and stopped at another gate in front of a huge palace. The gate opened and they arrived at the entrance. The huge doors opened and they walked into the palace.

A girl with long black hair greeted them, "Konichiwa Sesshoumaru-Sama, Inuyasha-Sama." She looked at Rin and Sota, "And… uh."

"My name is Rin, this is Sota." Then Rin pointed towards Koga's direction, "And that's the wolf tribe."

The girl nodded as if she was actually listening, "Yes of course. Well, I am Tsubaki. Follow me please."

Tsubaki took them all through different corridors and hallways. She pointed out certain rooms and quarters of the palace as they walked towards the ballroom.

"This place is has so many different rooms. It's confusing." Sota said.

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah it's easy for stupid kids like you to get lost."

Koga spoke up, "Hey! Don't be talking to Kagome's little brother like that."

Tsubaki quickly whipped around, "Kagome's brother?"

Inuyasha eyed Tsubaki suspiciously, "How do you know Kagome?"

Tsubaki quickly turned around trying to avoid eye contact with them all, "I don't know anyone by that name…"

Of course everybody could tell that she was obviously lying but they did not question her further about it.

The big group arrived at two huge oak doors. Tsubaki knocked on the door and they both slowly opened. There were flashing lights, and instruments were being played. When they walked in they saw hundreds of people bowing, some were holding trays of food for them. (Think of Spirited Away when No Face was giving everybody gold)

"Welcome Lords of the Western Lands!" they all said in a chorus.

Koga whispered to Inuyasha, "Something's not right here. I have a funny feeling."

"That's actually something I agree on." Inuyasha said.

Tsubaki led them to the center of the ballroom. Onigumo and Naraku were already there. They all shook hands and when everybody settled down Onigumo gave a long boring pointless speech. At least that's what Inuyasha thought of it.

Finally when Onigumo was done with the stupid speech he introduced his daughter, Princess Kikyou of The East. _"Future Queen of The East & West."_

A young woman around the age of 17 walked through the door gracefully. Inuyasha, Koga, and even Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked like an older and more mature version of Kagome. She was slim and slender, wore a golden kimono and red obi. Her skin was creamy and her eyes were a grayish blue. And her hair was long and jet-black. But, the eyes… The eyes were a dead give away, that she was no Kagome they knew.

Kikyou flashed Inuyasha a bright smile that made him want to melt. Inside he wished that she really were Kagome.

"Konichiwa Inuyasha-Kun." She said sweetly as Sango, Shippo, Mirouku, Yura, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi watched in the back with disgust.

**-With Kagome-**

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" cried a voice.

"_Inuyasha! Is that you?" called a little 7- year-old Kagome._

"_Wow! How do you get lost so easily you baka?" said 8-year-old Inuyasha._

_Kagome hugged his leg and cried, "I was so scared!"_

_Inuyasha hugged her back, "I'm sorry Gome-Chan. I promise I'll be by your side forever and I'll never ever loose you again."_

"_Really?" Kagome choked out._

_Inuyasha kissed her forehead and stood up, "Yes, really. Now c'mon let's go!"_

"_Okay!" she said as she stood up._

_When she looked up at Inuyasha again he began to fade away, "Inuyasha? I thought you said you wouldn't loose me."_

She reached out for him and received an arrow in the chests. Her blood was everywhere. And she saw Inuyasha embracing Kikyou.

"_I promise I'll never ever loose you. I'll be by your side forever. I love you Kikyou." he said._

Kagome's eyes snapped open and her cheeks were flushed with tears, "No!!!" she cried in agony.

She quickly fell back onto the futon wincing. The pain was just too much for her, emotionally and physically. She was too weak to sit up all on her own. And when she shot up like that her wounds opened up again and started to bleed.

"Kagome ye need to calm down and rest." Kaede said.

"Kaede-Sama it hurts! It hurts so much… I don't think I can survive this. Finish the job and just kill me so I can be with my parents and no longer suffer…" she begged.

"Don't you want to see Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Koga, and ye brother?" Kaede asked.

"Sota's here." She panted.

"Hai. And I don't think you want to die when you're so close to reuniting with your true love Kagome-Chan." Kaede said softly.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, "Yeah, your right. And I'm not letting Kikyou have the satisfaction of killing me."

"So Sango was right, it really was Kikyou who did this to ye eh?" Kaede asked.

"Yes…" Kagome said and fainted right there on the spot from her massive loss of blood.

'Something's not right. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.' Kaede thought to herself.


	14. The Great Reunion Is Getting Closer

_I apologize for the super long update. My poor computer suffered a horrible virus. But, my dad successfully fixed it. So here you go for waiting so patiently._

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-The Great Reunion Is Getting Closer -**

"Kaede-Sama that's no fair! Please let me go!" Kagome begged as she struggled to sit up from her futon.

"Iie Kagome-Chan. Your staying here until you fully heal." Kaede said pushing her back down.

"But, I've had bed rest for two weeks already!" Kagome cried. "I need to see Inuyasha now!!!"

"If you move too much you'll bleed to death. Your wounds are still very severe. It might even take a couple of months for it to heal properly." Kaede told her.

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Calm ye self down Kagome." Kaede said wincing at Kagome's high-pitched scream.

"Don't tell me to calm down old lady! I've spent two whole weeks in this cramped stuffy hut of yours, drank nothing but that nasty tea, and sleep! You maybe a patient person, but I sure am not! I need to see Inuyahsa now!!!" Kagome yelled.

Kaede stared at Kagome for a while, "You know, you sound like Kikyou right now."

Kagome quickly shot up, "Don't you EVER compare me to that bitch!!!" Kagome fell back with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kagome cried more and more, "You just don't know how hard it is Kaede… The things Sango tells me, it sounds like he's falling in love with Kikyou. And the fact that he could easily forget about me and move on with a girl who's so cruel! That's what hurts the most."

Kaede shook her head, "You need to fully heal, just in case Kikyou finds out your alive."

"So what if she finds out I'm ali-"

Kaede cut Kagome off, "She can easily kill you in the state your in right now Kagome!!!"

Kagome was taken back at Kaede's tone of voice that she kept her mouth shut.

**-With Kikyou-**

"Tsubaki! I just can't stop thinking about it." Kikyou whispered as they walked down the hall together.

"Oh, your just worrying too much." Tsubaki said.

"How can you say that?" Kikyou asked.

"Easy. By saying it." Tsubaki said rolling her eyes.

"Obviously you are forgetting who you're talking to. Don't you ever give me that attitude again!" Kikyou growled in frustration.

"Gomennasai Kikyou-Sama." Tsubaki said.

Kikyou shrugged, "What ever… But, I'm serious. I think Kagome's still alive."

"Don't be ridiculous! Kagome's dead, you killed her. You said so yourself." Tsubaki said.

"But I can't find her anywhere. That's what creeps me out the most…" Kikyou whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked with a puzzled face.

Kikyou sighed to herself, "When ever I go to the place where I shot the arrow, her body's not there. I mean like no bones, no nothing, not even the arrow's there. All you see is a couple of bloodstained rocks and twigs. And I find that creepy."

"Maybe a demon or some kind of animal carried her away and ate the remains." Tsubaki said trying to reason.

"What ever. Maybe I'm worrying about it too much… And if anything happens, I'll have Inuyasha here to save me." Kikyou said smiling.

"Yeah, and I've been meaning to ask you about Kagome's brother." Tsubaki said.

Kikyou made a disgusted face, "I need to stay away from him."

"Why what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"It's just, that he looks so much like Kagome. He acts like her too. But, I don't want to strangle him in front of Inuyasha, or Inuyasha will hate me and the marriage will be off." Kikyou told Tsubaki.

**-With Koga-**

"Man I hate this place so much!"

"Why?" asked a wolf demon with gray hair.

Koga looked back at Ginta, "Cause something's not right in this place. They're hiding something from us, I can tell."

"Yeah, we should trust Koga's gut feeling. It's never been wrong before." Said a wolf demon with a white Mohawk.

"That's very true." Ginta agreed.

Koga immediately stopped walking, "You smell that?"

"Smell what?" the two wolf demons asked in unison.

Koga sniffed the air and ran towards Kaede's hut, "You don't smell it?" he asked them again.

"That depends… what are we supposed to be smelling?" asked the demon with the Mohawk.

"Blood. Kagome's blood…" Koga whispered.

"Kagome's blood? Are you sure Koga?" Ginta asked.

"Yes, I'm positive! Nobody has the same delicious scent as her." Koga said.

The Mohawk nodded his head in agreement, "So true."

Koga glared at him, "You was sniffing my woman Hakkaku?"

"No, no I'm just agreeing with what ever you say!" Hakkaku said starting to panic.

"Humph! You better be." Koga said.

"Well where do you smell the blood Koga?" Ginta asked curiously.

"The smell is very faint, but I can recognize that beautiful scent anywhere." Koga said walking to a basket of garbage near Kaede's hut.

None of them could recognize that Kagome's scent was coming from inside the hut because so many different herbs, incense, ointments, and other medicines were overpowering her sweet scent.

"Hakkaku! Look in this basket, see if you find anything suspicious." Koga ordered.

"Hey why I gotta check!" Hakkaku whined.

"Cause I said you check damn it!" Koga said kicking Hakkaku towards the basket.

"Fine…" Hakkaku grumbled.

Hakkaku dug looked through the basket for a while and found nothing but junk. He found used dried up tea bags, he found used containers of ointments, and he also found plates of food, which was disgusting. He finally hit the bottom and found an arrow with dried blood on it, a priestess outfit with tons of dried up blood on it, sheets and towels with dried up blood on it, and he also found many used bandages with dried blood on them.

Koga took in the scent of all the dried bloody objects and his eyes widened, "Yes! That's Kagome's blood!"

"How can you tell? Are you sure?" Ginta asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I could never mistake it! Not even after all these years… I hope she's alright." Koga said starting to get worried.

"Koga don't you think this is a lot of blood for a human like her to loose?" Hakkaku asked.

Koga was deep in thought, "As a matter of fact, it is… I knew these people were hiding something from us. What the hell is going on?"

**-With Sesshoumaru-**

"Rin where are you?" called Sesshoumaru.

He got no response back, so he set off looking for her. He was a little worried about her. He didn't trust any of these people at all. That's exactly why he didn't want to bring her there to the Eastern Lands, but he just had to give in to her pleads.

"Fluffy-Sama I'm over here!" called Rin.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her, "Rin where have you been? You had me worried."

Rin looked up at him, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru. I got lost, but a boy helped me."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "A boy?"

"Yeah, I think his name was Haku. No it was… K-Ko, Kohaku. Yes that's it! His name was Kohaku." Rin said.

"Don't ever go near him again." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Nani? But, why?" Rin asked disappointedly.

"Cause I said so Rin." Replied the taiyoukai.

"Tell me why, please." She said looking up at him with her big puppy dog eyes.

"That boy is Naraku's puppet, it's been like that for the past ten years. And he slaughtered countless villages, including his own." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing, "He killed his own family?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin sympathetically, "Yes. He killed them all one by one. And the last one he killed was his older sister Sango."

Rin looked up at the taiyoukai she admired so much, "Wait, but he was being controlled by Naraku, so he's not really bad. He was just doing what Naraku was forcing him to do. And what are you talking about? Sango's alive and well."

"Well I guess so, but still stay away from him as long as he's under Naraku's control. I care about you and your safety, okay… And what do you mean by Sango's alive and well?" asked Sesshoumaru very puzzled.

Rin laughed, "I mean she's alive and well, duh. And where did you get the silly idea that she was dead?" she asked.

"Demons that were near by at the time and escaped told us everything that happened there that night." Sesshoumaru said.

"And did they say she died?" asked Rin curiously.

"Actually, yes they did. They said she was stabbed in the back and lost a lot of blood. Then Naraku and his gang carried her away since she was the only one alive." Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Well they gave you false information. And I can prove it right now." Rin said happily.

"Fine. Go right ahead." Sesshoumaru told her.

Rin led the way happily, "I got lost somewhere outside the palace and knew I was scared. And Sango saw me, and she was about to help me find you. But, Kikyou came and gave her tons of chores since her friend Kagome went missing."

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin with his eyebrows raised, "Are you sure Kikyou said the name Kagome?"

Rin nodded her head, "Hai! I'm sure, because I said that I thought that was a pretty name. And that I heard Inuyasha say the name Kagome before, and Kikyou glared at me."

"So. I guess we're off to see Sango." Sesshoumaru said.


	15. Painful Reunions

_I kind of had a little writer's block, sorry. But, to make up for it here's a nice long chapter._

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-****Painful Reunions**** –**

Suddenly Koga kicked open the door to Inuyasha's room, "Where are you mutt!"

"Koga what the hell are you doing you flea bag!!!" an outraged Inuyasha yelled.

Koga growled at the remark, "Shut up and listen!"

"Well then what is it?" asked Inuyasha getting irritated.

Koga turned to Hakkaku and Ginta, "Show em'."

The two wolf demons tipped the garbage basket over and all the junk spilled on Inuyasha's bedroom floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING PUTTING GARBAGE ON MY FLOOR?" Inuyasha screamed.

Koga picked up the bloody priestess haori and put it to Inuyasha's nose, "Recognize this?"

The hanyou sniffed the haori, "It smells so familiar."

"Its Kagome's scent you ass!" Koga snapped.

"Kagome?" he asked astonished.

Koga nodded, "Yeah and that's her blood also. I can't believe that you couldn't tell."

"It's been a long time." Inuyasha mumbled ashamed.

"That doesn't make a difference! But, you probably don't even care now since you're all over Kikyou now." snapped the wolf demon.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf, "How dare you say I don't care about Kagome!"

"Never mind I guess it don't even matter now." Koga said.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha very confused.

"By the amount of her dry blood here I'm guessing she's dead by now. No human could possibly survive with this blood loss." Koga said sympathetically.

"I must go now." Inuyasha said and left the room.

"I really can't stand that mutt. Hakkaku, Ginta let's go!" Koga said.

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other, "Uh, what about the mess boss?"

"What about the mess? Fuck it. Let Inutrasha pick it up."

Inuyasha sat there in his room for what seemed like an eternity deep in thought. And suddenly Kikyou was by his side.

"What is the matter Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked with concern evident in her voice.

"It's nothing…" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kikyou made him look her in the eye, "Inuyasha you're worrying me… I care for you so much and I'd like to help you. But, for that to work you need to let me in."

Inuyasha sighed, "I was just thinking of someone I used to know..."

"Who? Kagome-Chan?" She asked.

"Y- Wait!!! How do you know about Kagome-Chan?!" he asked in shock.

Kikyou looked back at him with sad blue eyes, "She used to live here you know."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "Nani???"

"Yes she lived here for ten long years. And we were the best of friends. Almost like sisters." She said softly.

"What happened to Kagome? Where is she?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou began to cry fake tears, "She died protecting me. I have so much guilt over her death! That maybe I could've prevented it by just giving myself up to those demons."

'My god I'm a great actress.' she thought to herself.

Inuyasha felt tears forming in his eyes, "Demons killed her?"

Kikyou nodded, "Yes. The demons you guys sent to ambush us last time. They almost got me and then Kagome jumped in the way… And they stabbed her in the heart and tossed her aside."

"So I killed her. That stupid ambush was my idea. S- so basically it's all my fault! I killed her…Kagome I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said crying.

Kikyou smiled to herself, "She was so in love with you."

"She was?" Inuyasha asked hiding his face.

Kikyou snuggled with him, "Of course. She never stopped loving you… And the last words she said before she died was for me to marry you to end this ridiculous war. This whole marriage thing was her resolution for the war."

"Of course I'll marry you if that's what Kagome truly wanted." Inuyasha said.

Kikyou smiled, she knew she had won. "I'll leave you alone now…"

**-With Kagome-**

Kaede had left to go give Kikyou her priestess lessons since the girl was a horrible priestess that couldn't control her powers. Kagome was just bored laying on the little futon in the middle of the room. She suddenly stood up and looked through the little window of Kaede's hut even thought she was specifically directed not to. Kagome saw her reflection for the first time in like a month. She had lost even more weight and looked much paler than she was before. Kagome was lost staring at her reflection in the window. Her upper body was still wrapped in many layers of bandages and her hair was a serious mess.

"… I'm going to see him today. Nothing will stop me." She said to herself.

She knew Kaede and Sango would disagree but neither of them were there so they couldn't stop her. Kagome grabbed a towel that had the least blood and quickly left the hut, she was heading to the waterfall where the arrow had hit her. She had to at least bathe her skin to look presentable enough for the great reunion. It has been a month since she had touched water.

Before Kagome started to bathe she dug a hole in the ground and buried her bandages; there was no trace of her existence. She slowly dipped into the freezing water and tried to wash the dried blood off her breast. It was a very painful experience and she wished so much that she had lost so much weight cause she had no body fat to keep her warm. Kagome quickly jumped out of the water after she washed her hair.

Kagome ran back towards the hut but had to make a sudden stop. She heard Tsubaki's voice and if she saw Kagome, god only knows what would happen. Tsubaki would take her to Kikyou and then she would surely be dead for good with out Inuyasha seeing her. Kagome climbed up a tree that she thought had most leaves as fast as she could. And in the nick of time too, just then Tsubaki walked by.

"Hmm… I thought I sensed someone's presence near by… Oh well." She shrugged "Probably some stupid demon."

When Kagome was sure that Tsubaki was finally gone she jumped down and sighed.

"Ah ha! Seems Lady Kikyou was right you are alive! Guards!"

Kagome whipped around and saw Tsubaki 'She must have done a spell to turn invisible'

"Hurry! Guards!" Tsubaki screeched.

"No! Please don't! I beg of you Tsubaki-Sama!" Kagome begged desperately.

"Guards!"

Kagome had no idea where she got the sudden burst of strength but she punched Tsubaki so hard that the force actually made her shut up and bend over in pain. But, Kagome wasted no time and mumbled an incantation that bind Tsubaki's whole body and silenced her. Kagome was so glad that Kaede had taught her how to do that. Kagome turned Tsubaki around so she wouldn't see her running into Kaede's hut.

**-With Sango-**

"C'mon Shippo we gotta' finish work so we can meet your okkasan." Sango said pulling weeds out of the garden.

"Hai! Okkasan must be so lonely." Shippo said cheekily as he picked a flower for Kagome.

"No shit ya' mom's lonely cause she dead! Wanna' join her Hippo?" asked a cruel voice.

Shippo whipped around angrily and automatically froze when he realized Manten; one of the Thunder Brothers who killed his clan was the one who was talking. Sango glared at Manten and quickly rose from her spot and put Shippo behind her.

"What a pity Kagome's dead… she was really hot." Commented Hiten, the other Thunder Brother.

"Don't talk about my okkasan like that coward!" piped up Shippo.

Hiten was about to strike Shippo "Seems like this slave doesn't know how to hold his tongue like his slut of a mother brother."

Sango reacted before Hiten could even get a foot near Shippo and slapped his hand away. Manten quickly grabbed Sango from behind but she stomped on his foot and when he yelped in pain she elbowed him in his stomach as hard as she could.

"What is going on?" asked a cold voice.

Hiten turned to the voice "Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama! Umm… It's nothing. Get back to work slaves!"

"Lord Fluffy-Sama! That's Sango! What are they doing to her?" cried Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked at Hiten and Manten "You two… leave now."

Hiten and Manten obeyed Sesshoumaru and quickly left. Sango went to Shippo's side and comforted him. They were about to leave until Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"I want you two to stay… Sango we need to talk."

Sango looked puzzled "Umm… you know who I am?"

"Yeah don't you remember me from earlier Sango-San!" Rin said eagerly.

Sango nodded "Hai. Your that little girl who's made this kingdom brighten up with your smile."

Rin lightly blushed and giggled "Told you Sango was alive Fluffy-Sama!"

Sesshoumaru stared at Sango with no emotion what so ever "I see you spoke the truth Rin… so, are you alright Sango?"

Sango stared back at him "I'm fine… I guess you remember me Sesshoumaru, but I barely remember you."

"You were young when we met and I wasn't around enough for you to remember me… what was going on here?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"It was nothing… really." Sango replied.

"They were talking about my okkasan!" Shippo cried out.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "You have a child Sango, why isn't that ironic for a demon exterminator to have a demon child."

Sango was a little taken back "Shippo is not my child-"

"Iie, Sango is more like my hakubo!" Shippo interrupted.

"Then who is your okkasan?" Rin asked.

Shippo looked back at Sango not sure if he should answer Rin's question or not.

Sango sighed "Well… Shippo's mother is Kagome-Chan."

Sesshoumaru lost his icy composure "Kagome's alive?! Kagome has a child?!"

Sango was a little surprised at his reaction "Hai!"

"Why didn't any of us know about this?" Sesshoumaru asked aloud referring to him, Inuyasha, and Koga.

**-Back With Kagome-**

Kagome slammed the door. She sighed and slowly slid down to the floor 'That was close' she thought. She quickly scrambled to her feet and closed the curtains to the window. Kagome was looking around everywhere looking for something to wear but found nothing. Finally she noticed a small crate in the corner and pried it open out of curiosity. 'Yes!' Kagome thought as she saw and old brown yukata in the crate.

"This must have belonged to Kaede-Sama when she was younger. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I borrowed it." Kagome said as she picked up the yukata.

Kagome quickly put on and tied the yukata. 'Time to get creative' she thought as she grabbed two wooden chopsticks and pinned up her damp hair in a messy bun. Kagome slowly opened the door a crack and listened out for anybody. When she was absolutely positive nobody was around she started her way outside but stopped for a second to grab a dagger just in case for an emergency.

Kagome slowly and cautiously started looking for the inu taiyoukai that she loved so much with all her heart.

**-With Sesshoumaru-**

Sesshoumaru was absolutely outraged at the story Sango had just finished telling him. What they had just heard was so horrible that it even made Rin get a little teary eyed.

"Come with me…" he said and stalked off.

"N-Nani?" Sango asked and chased after him, Shippo and Rin also followed.

"You think I'd hesitate informing my younger brother about his beloved?" he answered.

Sango simply nodded her head "Oh…"

"… And after that we'll confront Kikyou." whispered Sesshoumaru.

"Sango!" yelled out a familiar voice.

"What do you want Miroku?" Sango asked without looking at the lecherous monk.

Miroku had a worried expression "What is going on?"

"Can't explain right now. I have to go." She answered.

"I'm coming with you." He said eyeing Sesshoumaru.

"You don't even know where we're going!" she shot back.

"So… I need to make sure your safe. The Thunder Brothers were real pissed." Miroku said.

"How do y-"

Miroku rolled his eyes "The whole kingdom heard them! You know how they get when someone stands up to them, especially when people like us do it."

"Wait! Matte, matte!" Sango cried.

"Nande?" Shippo asked confused.

"Look Kaede-Sama's hut is just right there! We should check up on Gome-Chan." Sango said.

"Oh yeah! Okkasan's probably bored of being inside all day." Shippo said cheekily.

Miroku mad a puzzled face "Kagome-Chan? Isn't she dead?"

"I told you I'd explain later!" snapped Sango and she ran inside Kaede's hut.

Sango busted back outside with a worried expression "Kagome's gone! And someone's been going through the hut!"

Sesshoumaru took in Kagome's scent "Nobody else came in. Kagome left on her free will."

"WHAT? Oh we told her specifically not to! I'm gonna' kick her ass!" Sango roared.

"Eeeeeeek!" cried Rin

Sesshoumaru was by the little girl's side less than a second and saw what terrified the girl. He saw Tsubaki bound by an invisible force and not making a sound. Sango was soon joined them and saw the Dark Priestess on the floor.

"Oh yeah this was definitely Kagome's doing." She commented.

"Well I say we start looking for Kagome. She might run into Kikyou." Miroku said.

"But how do we find her?" asked Sango.

"Hello! I'm a demon hakubo! Her scent leaves a trail!" Shippo said.

Rin giggled and it made Shippo blush "Lord Fluffy-Sama will find her in no time!"

**-With Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha was still depressed at the lies Kikyou had fed him.

"_Inuyasha!" giggled a seven-year-old Kagome._

_Inuyasha snickered as he watched the girl search for him down below while he was high up in the tree._

"_I'm gonna' getchoo! Come out, come out where ever you are!" she cried._

_Inuyasha could barely contain his laughter cause she was standing directly under him. But poor Inuyasha did not realize his weight was breaking the branch he was sitting on._

'_SNAP!!!'_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed as he began to fall._

_Kagome looked up but it was too late. He fell right on top of little Kagome (thank god he wasn't a fat kid). When Inuyasha opened his eyes he was on top of her and their lips were touching. He quickly jumped up and was blushing beat red._

"_Gomennasai Gome-Chan!" he practically screamed._

_Kagome raised an eyebrow and was confused at what had just happened "It's k Yasha."_

_She then smirked and tackle hugged him "Told ya' I was goin' getchoo!"_

_Inuyasha laughed "Yeah ok, don't worry I'll get you back!"_

Inuyasha sighed, as he was lost in his past "Yeah I sure did a great job at getting her back."

"Yeah you sure did dog shit!" sneered a certain wolf.

"Umm… Koga-" started Hakkaku and Ginta.

But Koga disregarded his comrades "Why the hell you still here?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" growled Inuyasha.

Koga cracked his knuckles "Or what mutt? Gonna' cry and fall to the floor the way you did for Kagome?"

"Don't even go there Koga!" warned Inuyasha as his eyes started to turn red.

Koga started his way towards Inuyasha "I said it from the beginning, Kagome needed a real demon to protect her. Mutts like you are weak and pathetic!"

Kagome was close by; she had been searching for about a good two hours and she finally picked up demonic auras she recognized. 'Koga's here too, oh my god I wonder if him and Yash still fight' she wondered. Kagome started to run towards where she sensed Inuyasha, Koga, and Koga's friends. For some strange reason she had a gut feeling that something bad was about to go down.

Hakkaku and Ginta were hiding behind a large boulder watching in horror. Inuyasha and Koga were at it again, but this time was different. It was an actual life or death battle. Inuyasha had just punched Koga so hard he was sent flying back. That's when Kagome popped up.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried in fear.

Inuyasha whipped around still in attack mode, and as he did that his claw accidentally sliced Kagome on the face.

Kagome fell to her knees wide eyed and holding her bloody cheek "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha immediately realized what had just happened and stared wide eyed with his jaw dropped. But, he wasn't the only one shocked. Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta had the same expression. And there was a sudden fearful shriek from Sango who had just arrived at the scene and saw Kagome on the floor with a bloody hand.

_MUWAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!!!_


	16. Confrontations

Thank you all so much for your mostly nice reviews; and no I'm not dead I'm alive and well. I apologize again for the long updates. Also Happy Be-Lated Thanks Giving everyone. This chapter's kind of short but the next one will be longer…I hope.

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-Confrontations-**

(Recap)

Kagome was close by; she had been searching for about a good two hours and she finally picked up demonic auras she recognized. 'Koga's here too, oh my god I wonder if him and Yash still fight' she wondered. Kagome started to run towards where she sensed Inuyasha, Koga, and Koga's friends. For some strange reason she had a gut feeling that something bad was about to go down.

Hakkaku and Ginta were hiding behind a large boulder watching in horror. Inuyasha and Koga were at it again, but this time was different. It was an actual life or death battle. Inuyasha had just punched Koga so hard he was sent flying back. That's when Kagome popped up.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried in fear.

Inuyasha whipped around still in attack mode, and as he did that his claw accidentally sliced Kagome on the face.

Kagome fell to her knees wide eyed and holding her bloody cheek "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha immediately realized what had just happened and stared wide eyed with his jaw dropped. But, he wasn't the only one shocked. Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta had the same expression. And there was a sudden fearful shriek from Sango who had just arrived at the scene and saw Kagome on the floor with a bloody hand.

(End Of Recap)

Inuyasha took a step closer to the woman he longed for, "K-Kagome…"

Sango automatically ran to Kagome's side and shielded her "STOP! You're the one who did this to her!"

Inuyasha was taken back by the anger, fear, and harshness in her voice and soon recognized Sango as the little girl he met from his past, "I-I'm so sorry…"

"Sango." Kagome said with a weak smile while she clenched her cheek to suppress the bleeding.

Sango tried to help Kagome stand, "But Kagome yo-"

Kagome shook Sango off and smiled at the half demon in front of her "Inuyasha. It's really you…"

Inuyasha smiled back "Your alive…"

Tears of joy started rolling down Kagome's cheeks "Inuyasha!" she tackled hugged him to the ground.

Koga watched the two in envy. Hakkaku and Ginta went by his side trying to distract their leader. Sesshoumaru actually smiled glad to see them all together again.

"I-I- I missed you so much Yasha-Kun!" Kagome sniffled.

Inuyasha slightly blushed and held her close "I missed you also…"

He started to lick her cheek to stop the bleeding and help it heal. Now it was Kagome's turn to start blushing.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and they all looked at him "I think we should end this happy reunion and get to more important matters… Like how Kagome and Sango have faced a decade of abuse under Lady Kikyou."

"NANI!" asked Inuyasha angry and confused at that statement.

Koga stepped up "So all those bloody bandages we found were Kikyou's doing, wasn't it Kagome?"

Kagome looked down and slowly nodded her head. Sango went to her friend's side. Kagome started to cry on her shoulder. All of this was just so overwhelming.

"When Kagome and I found out you guys were coming; Kikyou tried to kill Kagome because she knew you'd never marry her after you found out what she's done." Sango answered.

Koga punched a tree "I knew something was up!"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide in shock. He actually bought into everything Kikyou had said. And to actually think he almost fell in love with her. She was nothing like Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome… I'm so, so sorry." Inuyasha whispered, "I had no idea."

Kagome shook her head "How could you? Don't worry about it. Be glad we're all together again… And lets end this war once and for all."

"Yeah okkasan! Let's end this war and avenge our families!" Shippo said as he jumped on Kagome's lap.

"OKKASAN!" cried Inuyasha, Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta in shock.

Kagome smiled "Hai! This is Shippo-Kun, my aisoku."

"NO! Don't say it aint' so Gome-Chan! You already found a mate?!" Koga cried.

Kagome smiled and held Shippo close "Calm down Koga-Kun, Shippo is my gishi."

"Oh…" Koga sighed in relief.

Inuyasha stood up with a serious face "Koga…"

The wolf demon looked back at him "Eh… What's up?"

"Watch after Kagome for me. Sesshoumaru let's go." He turned around about to leave.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going? Please… Please, don't leave me." Pleaded Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled back at her "Don't worry Gome-Chan, everything will be alright in the end."

Kagome sighed and reluctantly let him go and soon Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were gone.

Koga picked up Kagome "C'mon everybody we should go someplace that's safe."

Soon Koga, Kagome, Sango, Hakkaku, Ginta, Shippo, and Rin were off in another direction.

**-With Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru-**

Inuyasha kicked open the door to the throne room "KIKYOU!!!"

Kikyou, Onigumo, and Naraku jumped up in fear at Inuyasha's tone of voice.

"N-nani? W-what is wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kikyou.

"Don't act as if you don't know Kikyou! You lied to me!" growled Inuyasha as he stepped closer.

Onigumo quickly went to his daughter's side and Naraku was getting ready to fight.

"I-Inuyasha I don't know why you're so angry! I really don't know what you're talking about." Kikyou cried.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT KAGOME DAMN IT!" Inuyasha screamed as he punched the wall making a hole and his eyes started turning blood red.

Kikyou's heart started pounding "I'm not lying to you I swear!"

Inuyasha was getting ready to attack but Sesshoumaru held him back "We just met up with Kagome. You did not succeed in killing her."

Kikyou's eyes were wide with fear and she soon regained her composure "I see…"

"I will never marry you!" Inuyasha growled.

Kikyou laughed rather coldly "Oh yes you are… If you break our agreement; well let's just say your precious Kagome really will die."

"Touch Kagome and I'll kill you all!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I love you… You're already out numbered; so if you even attempt to harm us you'd get killed in the process and I don't want that." Kikyou said with sympathy.

"What will we do now Lord Onigumo?" asked Naraku.

"I know! I'll agree to allow you to still see Kagome but she will still be my slave… And after we're married you must be totally devoted to me." Said Kikyou coolly.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru to see what he thought. Sesshoumaru nodded and Inuyasha gave a questioning look, but reluctantly agreed.


	17. It's My Party And I'll Cry If I Want To

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-It's My Party And I'll Cry If I Want To-**

3 weeks had passed since the gang was reunited. Things seemed to be all back to normal, but with a slight twist. Kagome was back to work as a slave but this time she got better treatment. People pf higher classes were finally giving some respect to Kagome and the other slaves; but it wasn't true sincere respect. It was respect that they gave because they feared Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshoumaru. Buy, almost all of the people of the eastern lands deep down truly loathed people like Kagome. Meanwhile with the slaves Kagome was more popular than ever. Everybody wanted to hear reason for her sudden disappearance, and why Kikyou was nicer when Inuyasha was around.

Kagome had finally managed to get a lunch break "Shippo-Kun! Where are you?"

Somebody hugged her from behind "Oi! Gome-Chan!"

Kagome grinned "Konnichiwa Yasha-Kun!"

Inuyasha swooped in for a sweet kiss but she turned her cheek "Yasha… no."

"Nani!" asked the confused love stricken inu hanyou.

"You're still engaged…" she said with a slight frown.

Inuyasha grimaced at the reminder "So?"

She simply rolled her eyes "You know I'm not that kind of a girl."

"And what kind of girl are you?" he asked curiously.

"Well definitely not no home wrecker!" she snorted.

"C'mon! It's not official. You know I really want you to be my wife!" he said making her face him.

She sighed in defeat. This time when Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss she did not turn.

"OKKASAN!" cried Shippo "There you are! I was looking for you."

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly broke apart before their lips could ever meet.

'Baka, Kitsune! Such an annoying brat; and I was so close too!' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome bent over to greet her son "Oi, Shippo-Kun! What's up?"

As Kagome was bending over Inuyasha could not help but stare at her curvy hips and rear end. 'Woah! Gome-Chan sure has grown over the years!' he thought.

Inuyasha smirked "Oi! Seems like you're the type of girl that has easy deliveries!"

Kagome jumped up, face beat red "Nani?!"

Inuyasha laughed and Shippo frowned disapprovingly "Hentai-Sama"

"Why you little-" Inuyasha scowled but was interrupted by another voice.

"ONEE-CHAN!!!" cried an unfamiliar voice.

"Nani?" Kagome turned around and saw a boy who had a resemblance to her but looked a few years younger "Who are you?" she whispered.

The boy started running toward her and it finally clicked in her head "Souta?"

He tackle hugged her, which caused Kagome to lose her balance "Souta-Kun!" she cried with tears of joy.

"Ojiki?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Hai…" nodded Kagome with a smile as she continued to embrace her younger brother.

"Eh? Yuushi?" asked Souta very confused "Who knocked you up sis?!"

Kagome gasped and slapped him in the head "Who taught you to speak like that?"

"Inuyasha did!" he cried and ran off before his older sister could bite his head off.

Kagome glared at him "Remind me to never let you raise Shippo-Kun since you did a great job on my little brother."

He laughed "Hey calm down K-"

"KAGOME!" cried Yuka, Eri and Ayumi in unison running towards her.

'What the hell? Is this annoying the crap out of Kagome day!… Well she doesn't seem to mind all these people occupying her time; but I sure do!' Inuyasha complained to himself.

"Gome-Chan! It's Kikyou-Sama!" Eri panted as they made a sudden stop.

"N-nani? Nande?" asked Kagome with a frown.

"I-I'm not sure why but i-it seems u-urgent." Wheezed Yuka out of breath.

"Are you ok Yu-Yu-Chan? Is your asthma acting up?" asked Kagome concerned for her friend's health.

Yuka shook her off "Iie! I'm ok! But, we won't be if we don't hurry and get back to the palace."

"All servants must report there A.S.A.P!" Ayumi blurted out.

"Okay!" Kagome nodded and motioned for Shippo to hop on her shoulder. "Ja ne Yasha-Kun!" and she pecked him on the cheek not realizing the other girls were still present.

"Ja!" replied Inuyasha and walked away blushing furiously.

All the girls were running back towards the palace.

Kagome was starting to worry "Please! I beg you all keep quiet what you just witnessed between Yasha-Kun and I."

"Kagome are you and Inuyasha-Sama having an affair?" asked Ayumi.

"Will you two elope?" blurted out Eri.

Kagome's face went bright red "Iie! Urusai na baka-samas!"

Yuka sighed, "Young love…"

"Don't worry we'll all stay quiet bout ya' love affair won't we girls!" giggled Ayumi.

"Please hush!" Kagome cried angrily and burst through the door causing everyone in the ballroom to look at her.

Kagome's face was the brightest shade of red anyone had ever seen. Everybody was there and his or her eyes were mainly fixed on her. Kikyou, Tsubaki, Onigumo, Naraku, Kaede, Kohaku, Kagura, Kanna, Hiten, Manten, Ayame (when did she arrive?) The Thunder Brother's little sister, Yura, Sango, Kirara (if she counts as a person), Miroku, Hachiemon, Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta, Sesshoumaru, Rin, **Inuyasha (**when did he get there?, Totosai, Myoga, Souta, Jinenji, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Kyōkotsu, Mukotsu, Hojo (where have you been in this story?), Muso, Juromaru, Mōryōmaru, Byakuya, Akago, Hakudōshi, Goshinki, and everybody else from the village.

"Nice for you girls to finally join us ladies." Said Kikyou coolly with malice evident in her voice.

"Gomen Kikyou…" said Kagome leaving Sama out of her name purposely and casually sitting down.

A vein popped out of Kikyou's forehead "Very well then. Since we all present," she paused and glared at Kagome for a minute; everybody sweat dropped and Kagome kept her smug smirk.

"I wanted to inform everyone, that we would be having a party soon." Kikyou said coolly.

"Eh? You serious?" everybody questioned in disbelief.

"Hai!" she nodded "Not exactly a party, more like a celebration ball."

"When you say celebration… do you mean the celebration of you marriage?" Ayumi asked.

Kikyou curtly nodded. 'Boy is she for a surprise!' thought Eri.

"Are we invited?" asked Yura and when she said we she meant slaves.

Kikyou stared at her as if she was retarded "Why yes you're invited. And serving the important people food!" she laughed in a cruel manor.

All the slaves and servants cried out and yelled at how that was unfair.

"That was all… You can't get back to work baka-samas, seems there'll be a lot more work now." She said and left.

Inuyasha immediately followed and Kagome frowned. But, she knew she could trust him. 'They can do what ever they want since they're actually **engaged**. I'm just in the way.' She thought sadly but tried to think positive and get back to work.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"Why are acting like this Kikyou?" he asked angrily.

She rolled her eyes "What do you want me to do? They're slaves after all, remember"

"Yeah and the only reason why they're here is cause your jack ass daddy started this war." He shot back.

Kikyou sipped some tea "You only feel that way cause Kagome's alive! If she was dead you'd love me and you know it!"

Inuyasha felt a little guilty cause Kikyou kind of had a point. He was attracted to her when they first met and still was even though he was pissed at her. But, when he thought Kagome was dead he did not care one bit for those slaves, and when he found Kagome he suddenly started caring since she was one of them.

Kikyou got close to him "I love you Inuyasha."

"I know…" he mumbled.

"…I want you to love me Inuyasha!" she cried and forcefully kissed him.

Inuyasha instinctively pulled away and soon felt dizzy.

Kikyou smirked and whispered in his ear "That tea I was just drinking was mixed with love potion… You'll love me and only me from now on, I've won!"

Inuyasha gasped and soon went under her spell. She kissed him passionately and this time he kissed back.

And with perfect timing Kagome and Sango walked into the room. Kagome saw the romantic scene, got teary eyed, and immediately ran out.

"Kagome! Matte, matte!" cried Sango chasing after her.

But, it was no use. Kagome was gone and kept on running without looking back.

"I'm so foolish…"


	18. You Will Always Be In My Heart

I Promise To Come Back 

**-You Will Always Be In My Heart-**

"I'm a fool, I'm a fool, I'm a fool!" sobbed Kagome as she continued to run. She had been running for at least an hour with no idea or care as to where she was head.

**-With The Gang-**

"Eh? Kagome went where?" asked a pissed off ookami youkai.

"We don't know! She just disappeared! And its all Inuya-Baka's fault!" cried Shippo.

"It always is…" growled Koga.

"Ka-go-me, Kago-me, Kagome… sounds like my name Ayame." Remarked a red headed, green-eyed wolf demon with white fur.

"Only the last syllable but other than that you two are nothing alike." Said Sango rolling her eyes.

"Hmph! I wouldn't want to be like a stupid weak human." The wolf girl with a snort.

Koga stood with a serious expression, "I will find her."

Ayame's jaw dropped, "EHHHH?!"

Sango smirked "Please bring nee-chan back safely."

"Nee-chan? I'm related to you also! How big is this family?" asked Souta.

Sango laughed and hugged the boy "Very big!"

Koga smiled, patted Souta's head, and ran off leaving a whirlwind of dust behind.

"Koooo-ga! But, we're supposed to be married!" Ayame pouted.

"Isn't it obvious, Koga loves Kagome more than he loves you. She will always be in his heart… can't say the same thing for Inuyasha though." Sesshoumaru said coldly to the annoying demon.

"No! No! No!" sobbed the wolf as she stomped her foot.

**-Back With The Broken Hearted Girl-**

Kagome had finally stopped running and lay on the ground in a futile-like position rocking back and forth, 'C'mon Kagome you got to stop being so dramatic. He's just one stupid dog boy.' She thought trying to cheer herself up.

"But, why the hell he have to lie?" she asked to no one in particular.

Kagome thought deeply on the subject. 'I'd probably accept it more if he told me from the start he loved Kikyou… Maybe my heart hurts more cause he tried to have both of us even after he found out all the horrible stuff she's done to me…'

"But, why… why me?"

Images popped into her head of their many happy childhood memories, her life in the evil eastern lands, and the horrible present. The words ringed in her head and would not stop, _"C'mon! It's not official. You know I want you to be my wife."_

"Lies! They were all just meaningless lies!" she said through gritted teeth while she shook her head. 'He was supposed to love me!' she thought and started to shake violently as she cried.

"Stop!" but her body would not listen and continued to shake.

'I can't control my body. Am I going insane?'

"Stop it!" but her body continued to shake.

"STOP!" The louder she yelled the more violently her body would shake.

Kagome could barely breath "I said… STOP!"

"Shhh… It's okay Kagome. Everything will be alright" said a comforting voice.

But Kagome could not see the person cause her eyes were blurry from tears "Miroku?"

"I'm offended you think I'm a perverted monk." Laughed the person as they hugged her tighter trying to stop her from shaking so much.

"Koga…" she choked out and clung to him desperately.

He lightly bit her on the neck to calm her nerves. And surprisingly it did exactly that. Kagome sighed in relief that she almost had control of her body again. Wolves were happily barking, yelping, and howling for their master.

Then there was a sudden aggressive growling. When Kagome and Koga looked up they saw no other than the wolf demon Ayame.

"So you must be that hussy named Kagome!"

"Sumimasen?" Kagome said angrily.

"You heard me you little slut!" antagonized Ayame.

Kagome took a stand and Koga sweat dropped "Who the fuck you think you are bitch?"

"Well I am Ookami Ayame from the Northern wolf tribe and Koga's devoted mate."

Kagome immediately glared back at Koga, "Oh I see… Your mate!"

"That's right we're lovers to the end." Replied Ayame with a smirk.

Koga jumped to his feet "It's not like that at all!"

"It seems like every male species here is a two-timing bastard!" growled Kagome.

Koga was wide eyed and kind of scared of the girl he usually admired. He could sense that her spiritual energy was at its peak. And even though it was wise to keep a distance from the priestess he still reached over to try to explain things.

"Don't touch me!" and a blast of energy sent him flying back into a tree.

"Koga!" cried Ayame fearfully as she ran to his side.

Ayame stood so she could fight Kagome but she was gone and that left all the wolves puzzled.

**-With Evil Kinkyhoe… Oops I Mean Kikyou-**

Kikyou was so glad to finally have Inuyasha by her side. But, they soon parted in the late afternoon so Kikyou could get her much-needed priestess training from Kaede and Tsubaki.

"Oh, I love Inuyasha so much." Sighed Kikyou while missing her target when she shot her arrow.

"Oi! Kikyou ye' should watch It." Kaede advised and rolled her eye.

Kikyou ignored her "And Inuyasha loves me!"

"Love potions never last." Grumbled Kaede.

Tsubaki and Kikyou's ears perked up at that statement "What in the bloody hell are you talking about old woman?" Kikyou demanded getting scared.

"Inuyasha's heart belongs to Kagome and always will." Kaede said with a slight smirk.

"I'm sure that's not true Kikyou-Sama." Tsubaki said trying her best to calm the girl down.

Kaede shook her head "They will always be in each other's heart till death do them part and probably beyond."

"Shut up that's not true!" Kikyou screamed angrily and was close to slapping the old woman.

But of course that never happened because a strong force of spiritual energy automatically repelled her arm and sent her stumbling back.

"Not on your life you spoiled, ignorant, dumb bitch!" hissed a surprisingly dark but familiar voice.

Everybody's eyes widened, especially Kikyou's "Who do you think your talking to slave?"

"Obviously I am talking to you." Kagome shot back at the princess and glared at her with the intensity of a thousand suns. (Wow that's hot _lol_)

"W-" Kikyou started but was cut off by no other than Kagome.

"You are so pathetic! You actually need to use a love potion to make a man fall in love with you? Guess that shows how ugly you really are."

Kikyou instantly aimed her bow and arrow but Kagome quickly advanced and knocked them out of Kikyou's hands, grabbed the girl by the neck of her priestess robes and slammed her into the nearest tree. Tsubaki was about to help her friend but she froze when Kagome glared at her.

"You will regret th-" but Kagome stopped in mid sentence and cocked her head to the side expecting someone.

"Kikyou? K-Kagome? What is going on here?" asked Inuyasha confused and slightly angry to see the girl he supposedly _"loved"_ getting threatened.

"If you really love me then you'll remember it all on your own." Replied Kagome and she turned back at Kikyou and whispered in her ear "I will always be in his heart after all." She winked her eye and left with a smirk leaving Kaede, Kikyou, Tsubaki stunned (not so much Kaede) and Inuyasha flustered.

_WOW! I think my writing has gotten better wouldn't you agree. _

_-Ja Ne_


	19. The Plan

**I Promise To Come Back**

**-The Plan-**

Two days had passed since the confrontation. Nobody had seen Kagome ever since then. Everybody who cared for Kagome was worried as to why she disappeared, something had to be wrong with her. They just had to be patient until the stupid inu hanyou snapped out of the spell that had been cast on him.

It was nighttime. There was silence in the air except for the crackling from a near by fire. Sango had been depressed and angry ever since her best friend's disappearance; and it seemed that while Kagome was gone her and the perverted monk had gotten closer. There was a sudden new attraction that she did not want to admit.

"Kaede-Sama…"

"Eh?" replied the old priestess half asleep.

"Are you sure?" asked Sango.

"Sure 'bout what my child?"

"That if Kagome can't control her new powers that she might die?"

Kaede sighed, "It's a theory but with Kagome anything is possible."

"By what you told me… Do you think she'll turn into a dark priestess?"

"I don't think so. She may be very angry now but she has a pure soul."

"Sango-San, Kaede-Sama it is late and I think it's time you all went to bed." Mirouku said.

"But-"

"But nothing Sango dear. I don't think Kagome is in any danger and I'm sure she would not want you to lose sleep over her." He replied.

Sango smiled "For once I think you're right."

Mirouku helped her up and there was a squeal and a loud slap. When Kaede turned around she saw the monk on the floor with a red handprint on his cheek. She shook her head at his antics.

"Damn letch!" Sango spat and left in a huff.

"Good night Mirouku-San…" mumbled Kaede as she shuffled off to her hut leaving the monk all by himself to talk about his supposedly _'cursed_ _hand given to him by the evil demon Naraku.'_

**-With Inuyasha-**

He had locked himself in his room racking his brains trying to understand what happened two days ago but he miserably failed. He knew something was wrong but he did not know what. _'Why do I feel so guilty when I think about Kagome? I didn't do anything, right? I only love Kikyou…Do I? I can't even remember why I love her. She's cruel and rude to my friends. Wait are they even my friends? I can't remember…'_ he thought.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled kicking over random things in his room.

"Inuyasha!" called Kikyou from the other side of door.

She got a snort from him as a reply to show her that he was listening.

"Please have some tea with me." She said more in a demanding way instead of a question.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled causing her to jump away from the door.

'I don't know why but something is telling me that there is something wrong with that tea. Poison maybe? I just can't trust anybody here except Sesshoumaru and Koga… Koga? Wait don't I hate him? But why do I hate him? We've been fighting over something since we were very little. What was it we were fighting for? Food? Territory? Women?' Inuyasha thought deeply slowly starting to regain his memories.

"It was over a girl!" he cried.

"But over who? Hmm…" Inuyasha scratched his head and ears.

'_Somebody used to pet me like this when I was little… Who was it? My mom? Nah, we couldn't possibly fight like that over my mom. Then who else could it be? Maybe, it was Kagome since she was the only girl I was close with back then… I think?'_

"I think it was Kagome… I think I was in love with Kagome!" Inuyasha cried in surprise.

'_I have to find Sesshoumaru! No… I have to find Kagome!'_ he thought and kicked open the door which slammed into Kikyou causing her to spill the entire tea love potion on herself. She cried in pain and he looked at her; she smiled hopefully and he just turned around and ran the other direction looking for any familiar faces.

"No!" she cried because she knew that the potion was wearing off.

'_Kagome must die! I don't care if it takes the whole Eastern Land Army to take her down! She must die!' _Kikyou thought as she got to her feet and started her way to Naraku and Onigumo.

**-In The Morning With Kagome-**

Kagome sat at the edge of the eastern lands near the very powerful barrier that kept her there. She had made many attempts in the past 48 hours to bring it down, but she was not strong enough to do it alone. She had many blisters and burns on her hands from the barrier.

"We'll never escape this way…" she said to herself.

"The only way to help everybody escape is by ending this war once and for all…" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome whipped around startled that she did not sense his presence earlier "What are you doing here?"

"To find you." He replied.

"To find me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… You may not remember now but when you were younger I was very fond of you."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Not in the same way Inuyasha cares for you." He added quickly.

Kagome smiled "I get it. You loved me like a sister."

Sesshoumaru nodded "Yes. If you want to put it that way."

Kagome gave him a hug and there was a squeal from the bushes.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh Fluffy-Sama!" Rin cried.

Kagome pulled away and smiled at the little girl. _'She reminds me of myself when I was younger.'_

"Thish Kagome lady ish sho pwetty!" Rin said while spinning in circles.

"Who is this little child Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked curiously.

"This is human child goes by the name of Rin." He said emotionless.

"Shukubo!" cried Rin as she tackle hugged Kagome.

"Shukubo? Is this Inuyasha's daughter or is she yours?" Kagome asked.

"Rin's mommy and daddy were killed by bandits." Rin said sadly.

"Some of Koga's wolves attacked her so I brought her back to life with the Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Tenseiga?"

Sesshoumaru pulled out one of his swords and Kagome stared at the blade in fascination "This is the Tenseiga. The sword my father left for me."

"This is a demon sword isn't it?"

"Hai. Made from his Inugami Daiyokai fang."

"But it can't kill!" Rin added.

Kagome raised her eyebrow "It cant?"

"Iie. Tenseiga can only bring back the dead. Only the Tessaiga can kill a hundred demons with one swing." Sesshoumaru said.

"So who is the owner of the Tessaiga?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru said coldly with a hint of jealousy.

Kagome's eyes widened "He can handle that kind of power?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well our father thought he was…" he said.

Rin yawned loudly "Nya! I'm bored! I'mma find Jaken and play with him k."

Kagome wrinkled her nose _'That nasty ugly little toad thingy is still alive?'_

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Kagome now that Rin was gone "Imouto-San…"

Kagome was a little taken back by his words "K- Kore wa nan desu ka? (what is it?)"

"Do you want to end this war once and for all?" he asked.

"You already know the answer to that." She said with a smirk of determination.

"Even if it cost you your life?" he asked more seriously.

"Absolutely!" She said smiling brightly "I'll do what ever it takes."

"Well we got a lot of training to do now don't we? Kikyou's ball will be coming up soon." Sesshoumaru said holding out his hand.

"Oh what a perfect time for a rebellion." Kagome laughed and took his hand.


	20. Preparations

**I Promise To Come Back I Promise To Come Back**

**-Preparations-**

It was the crack of damn. Barley any light outside, and the air was cool and crisp filled with mist from the morning. The early morning silence was broken in the deep forest of the Eastern lands by the sounds of clashing of swords, and fist hitting soft flesh.

Sesshoumaru punched Kagome in the stomach knocking the wind out of her; she fell to the ground, "Umph!"

"And that is why you do not let your guard down." He remarked.

Kagome looked up slightly angry and then smirked. Sesshoumaru was raised an eyebrow and was about to say something until she kicked him in the shins cause him to fall also.

"Don't underestimate me." She said cockily.

Sesshoumaru was shocked "Impressive… you have speed as good as any demon."

She sat on top of him confidently as if she had won the fight "That's cause I'm privileged to be under your tutelage Sesshy Sensei."

"Oh flattery will get you no where in battle Kagome." He kicked her off and pinned her down "Don't be so confident… ningen."

Kagome struggled in his grip "Okay I'm stumped. How do I unpin myself?"

"There is no real way out that is why you don't allow yourself to get pinned." He said in a bored tone.

"C'mon there's got to be a way Sesshoumaru, teach me. I need to become stronger in a short amount of time."

"Push your butt out." He said.

"W-w-what?" she asked nervously.

"Just do it." He said annoyed and she obeyed.

"Now hook your foot around my thigh." He instructed and again she did as he said.

"Next, move my arm and grab the back of my neck." He said and she did just that.

"Push my elbow over you head and push your butt out more so you can get free and attack me from the back" he told her.

Kagome followed all his instructions and escaped his judo pin "Yay! I got out of it!"

"I said don't let your guard down Kagome!" Sesshoumaru growled and swung a katana at her.

'_**CLACK!'**_

Inuyasha had parried the Sesshoumaru's sword that was about to strike Kagome "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Foolish brother." Sesshoumaru said pulling out another sword, Tokijin.

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha stop it! You ruin everything! Sit boy!" she cried.

Inuyasha's face crashed to the ground and it was a pain that he had not felt in ten long years.

"Damn it wench!" he grumbled and stood up.

He briefly glared at her. Kagome remembered and never forgot those glaring golden eyes ten years ago when she first sat him. She could tell he had returned to normal and embraced him and ignored that wench comment.

"Kagome…" he breathed and smelled her sweet scent that he truly loved.

"Glad to see you back to your normal self." She said smiling faintly.

"I love you." He blurted out.

"I know… I'm the fool for even questioning your love, it was Kikyou to her old tricks again."

Inuyasha was about to kiss Kagome but was interrupted by a coughing sound. He looked at the cause of the disruption and remembered Sesshoumaru was there and he looked slightly annoyed.

Sesshoumaru ignored his half brother and looked towards Kagome "Shouldn't we get back to training?"

"Kagome doesn't need training!" yelled holding her defensively.

"Yasha you are mistaken. I need as much help as I can get." She said.

"Why?"

"Cause the day of your precious Kikyou's celebration ball we are going to attack." She informed him.

"Huh?"

"It's true. Sango, Mirouku, and Kaede are recruiting members who will join in the revolt."

"Revolt! Are you guys crazy? We're in enemy territory."

"Shhhh! Inuyasha baka!" Kagome hissed.

One of Naraku's Saimyōshō flew off to report what Inuyasha's loud mouth had just exposed. Suddenly a strange purple glow came from Kagome while a bow and arrow materialized in her hands.

She aimed and shot a sacred arrow "Hit the mark!"

One of the insects was purified but the other escaped. Inuyasha was astonished. For some reason he could never really imagine Kagome in combat. But anybody, demon or human could easily tell just by standing near her that she was a powerful priestess.

"SHIT!" Kagome yelled through clenched teeth.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at his brother's stupidity.

She whipped around so fast her hair slapped the poor hanyou in the face like a whip "Inuyasha!"

He sweat dropped "W-What?"

"THE WHOLE OPERATION IS RUINED NOW!" Kagome cried out angrily.

"No… not exactly… we just have to call for some reinforcements." Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha you will return to the western lands and lead an army of demons here."

"What? Why?"

"Cause you have been a nuisance the whole time." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Damn you-" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha please just do as he says…"

Inuyasha stared at her not sure if he should be insulted.

"It'll be a real big help if you do…" she said softly.

"Fine Kagome, I'll do it… But only because you asked me to." He grumbled.

"Now off with you brother the miko and I shall continue training."

"Fine! I'm gone!" Inuyasha said stomping off in a huff.

"Please return safely Yasha…" Kagome whispered and his ears perked up.

**-With Sango-**

Kaede and Sango were in the maid's quarters trying to convince the girls to join in the fight while Mirouku talked to the men. It was very difficult to persuade them everybody but they tried their best at recruiting cause Kagome was counting on them.

"_Are you insane?!"_ a voice cried out from the large crowd.

"I know, I know!" Sango began.

"Going against the eastern lands! It sounds crazy; impossible!"

"So why bother?" asked Yura.

Sango frowned "I'm surprised to hear that coming from you Yura."

"And why is that?" she snapped.

"You're the only demon servant through out the whole eastern lands besides Shippo."

"So? What's your point?"

"Aren't you ashamed?"

"Ashamed?" asked Yura.

Sango spoke up with more courage "Yes! Ashamed! Ashamed that the people of the eastern lands have subdued the all powerful hair demon Yura. Think about it. Naraku's a demon, Hiten's a demon, Manten's a demon, and Souten's a demon… What makes them so special that they can treat you; **a demon** like crap when they are demon's themselves? They have no sympathy towards you! They wouldn't even care if you died because they think we all are so insignificant."

Everybody went quiet listening and taking in what Sango was preaching.

Tears were starting to roll down Sango's cheeks "Ever since the east started this war we have faced nothing but agony, sadness, and pain! Our closest family and friends have been injured or killed before our very eyes! Do you not want to avenge them? Do you not want to end this war? Do you want your children, and your children's children to go through the same horrible fates as us?"

Women and young girls in the room were nodding their head in agreement.

"We have all been affected by this war. If we don't end it who will? Nobody that's who because everybody is too fearful of the east! Well I am not fearful any longer, I will fight and die proudly for my freedom and so should all of you. Why should we defend the evil eastern lands? That is the question I ask… If you do not join this rebellion then you are defending the enemy! The very same people that have persecuted and tortured us all for so long!"

Yura and a few others remained frowning still not convinced. But people like Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri smiled and started cheering Sango on.

Ayumi stood up "I will join you guys in your rebellion… I love all demons; I'm a blood traitor and proud!"

More women and girls stood, applauded, and cheered. Soon almost the whole room was filled with maids all in favor of the rebellion.

Knocking sounds were coming from upstairs. Guards were coming downstairs to see what the whole commotion was about.

Sango said one last thing before they all had to get back to work "We will all meet again tomorrow, same time. We will discuss the skills that we can contribute and what must be done to end this horrible war."

"Ye didn't need my assistance after all. Sango child you're a revolutionary." Kaede said.

Sango gave a weak smile "It's in the taijiya blood… and Kohaku…"

**-With Inuyasha-**

The half demon spent his day packing up the necessities he would need for his journey back to the west. He would leave at night so he would not get caught.

'Knock Knock'

"Who is it?" he growled expecting Kikyou.

"It's me baka."

Inuyasha opened the door and saw Kagome.

"Yasha…"

"What's up Gome-Chan?" he asked concerned closing the door behind her.

She embraced him tightly and made him lose his balance.

"I'm sorry!"

He laughed "It's 'k."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why you so sorry for?"

"For everything."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I think your just tired and confused Kagome."

"No…" she said shaking her head "Everything's my fault."

"Oh don't be ridiculous! Nothing's your fault."

"Yes i-" she began.

"Shhh! Enough! If I say nothing's your fault then nothing's your fault okay."

Kagome sighed "Alright…"

"Now what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen." She mumbled.

"Bad things have already happened."

"That's true…" Kagome said putting her hand on her chest where the arrow had shot her.

Inuyasha noticed and took off his red haori and wrapped it around Kagome "I want you to keep this on at all times while I'm gone."

"Inuyasha." She breathed unsure what to say next.

"The fire rat fur will keep you safe." He added.

Kagome's eyes fell on the prayer beads around his neck. Her hands grabbed it "I'm sorry."

His hands grabbed hers "Stop saying sorry."

"You don't want me to take it off?" she asked.

"No… they've become important to me over the last ten years." He whispered.

"I see…" she said looking down.

He lifted her head up and kissed her softly and quickly pulled away before the kiss could become more passionate "I have to go."

"I know." She said looking away.

He grabbed his stuff and headed for the window "Kagome…"

She looked at him hopefully "Hmm?"

"… You can sleep in my room tonight. I'm sure you haven't slept on a comfortable bed in ages."

Kagome was disappointed that she did not hear the three special words she wanted to hear.

"And Kagome…"

"What?"

"I love you." He said and looked deeply in her eyes.

Her heart fluttered "I love you too."

Inuyasha gave a weak smile and jumped out the window and started running towards the west.

"Be safe Yasha." She whispered and lay on his bed alone.

**-Later That Night-**

Kikyou sat down fidgeting in her seat. Naraku and Onigumo were both silent unsure what to say or how to even react.

"Hmm… so they want to revolt." Onigumo said calmly.

"If it's a fight they want then it is a fight they shall get." Naraku said menacingly.

"Yura we thank you for coming here to confirm this information for us."

She bowed at their feet "Of course my lady and lords. It is my duty."

"If only there were more slaves like you; so obedient." Onigumo said.

Yura smiled "Well… I might know a few who would also assist you my lord."


End file.
